Role Writer Game, Porn Version
by Nirom
Summary: Contient du Holmesest, M, style roman de gare. Pas sûr que vous vouliez vraiment lire ça. Enfin, si vous avez du temps, des neurones et une moralité à perdre, soyez les bienvenues ! Sherlock décide de faire avouer à son frère ses sentiments pour lui, quitte à lui faire cracher ses boyaux avec...
1. Chapter 1 : MH

**Bonjours tout le monde ! **  
**Ceci est une sorte de version Holmesest et PWP de jeu de rôle, une sorte de p*rno alternatif, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse un jour...Et puis c'est un bon exercice pour me perfectionner dans l'art du lemon.  
**

**Ceci est ce qu'il y a actuellement de plus immorale sur le fandom français de Sherlock. Vous êtes prévenu. **

**Soyons franc, ceux ou celle qui ne passent ici que pour dire que je -nous sommes des perverses, que l'inceste c'est mal,interdit et tout se taisent et aillent voir sur le fandom de supernatural, on en reparlera ensuite. J'assume le fait d'être perverse et signale qu'étant classée M, cette histoire n'apparait pas dans la liste normale, vous êtes donc venu exprès pour trouvé ce que nous proposons, du moins une partie, donc, hein... **

**Ou alors vous êtes passé sur mon profil est malgré le résumé peu engageant, vous avez décidé de me faire confiance et d'essayer de lire ce truc. BON COURAGE ! :)**

**Je suis navrée pour les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte et qui vont se prendre une dizaine de chapitre dans la face... **

**J'écris donc un chapitre sur deux de cette histoire et LucyFarmer écrit l'autre moitié. Je fais Mycroft, elle fait Sherlock...**  
**Elle a actuellement peur des review assassines, étant une des première à parler de Holmesest ici... **

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture, si vous vous joigniez à l'aventure !**

* * *

**.  
**

.

_1/ Mycroft Holmes_

J'ai toujours été là pour Sherlock, comme il a toujours été là pour moi. J'étais tellement pressé qu'il naisse que je n'ai pas décollé du ventre de maman pendant six mois, si ce n'est pour aller chercher dans des livres à quoi il pouvait ressembler à cette période là de la grossesse.

On peut même dire qu'il me doit sa présence sur cette terre. J'ai moi-même organisé sa conception, après tout, sans que personne n'en sache rien, bien entendu. J'avais six ans, j'étais le parfait petit garçon, le meilleur élève, celui que n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir. Mais j'étais seul. Toujours seul. « Grassouillet », comme disait maman, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Oh, je n'étais pas maltraité à l'école, loin de là… On me craignait, on me respectait… Quand Sherlock est né, j'ai cessé d'aller à l'école, je n'en avais pas besoins, de toute manière, et j'ai cessé d'être seul. Il est né pour moi. Dans tous les sens du terme. Sept ans d'écart, c'est un peu long pour se remettre à procréer, non ? J'ai étudié les cycles de ma mère, choisit la date de naissance de Sherlock, tout. A six ans, j'en savais déjà beaucoup sur la reproduction humaine.

Mais personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Heureusement. S'ils savaient, c'est bien moi le plus monstrueux de tous.

Je n'ai pas pu assister à l'accouchement… A six ans, on ne laisse pas les enfants voir ce genre de chose, et leur dire que j'avais un enfant par procuration à mon age n'aurait pas arrangé moi cas… J'ai quand même pu être le premier à la prendre dans mes bras. Il était si adorable, si fragile… Mon petit frère… Je me suis juré que je le protégerais envers et contre tout, toute ma vie, ce jour là, quand il a posé ses grands yeux gris sur moi.

J'ai élevé Sherlock, c'est moi qui lui ait fait ses biberons, qui l'ai bercé, qui lui ai raconté des histoires, qui suis resté avec lui quand il avait peur du noir, qui lui ait expliqué comment on faisait les bébés, qui lui ait tout enseigné, tout ce qu'il avait besoins de savoir. Je l'ai peut-être même trop accaparé… Nos parents travaillaient beaucoup, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il dormait avec moi, dans ma chambre, d'abord dans un berceau, puis dans un petit lit, puis dans un plus grand… Mais le plus souvent, il s'endormait dans mes bras, contre moi. Ça c'est un peu compliqué à son adolescence. Il avait quatorze ans et moi vingt et un, et on faisait « chambre à part » depuis un ou deux ans la nuit où il est venu me trouver, presque angoissé, juste vêtu d'un T-shirt. Après avoir fermé silencieusement là porte, il m'avait secoué un peu pour me réveiller. Il avait mal, il perdait le contrôle de ses pensées, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire… Quatorze ans, l'époque des premières érections…

D'une voix ensommeillée, je lui avais dit que c'était normal, que ça allait passer, que s'il voulait que ça s'arrête plus vite, il fallait qu'il se prenne en main, littéralement.

-Je… Je peux rester ici pour ça ?

-Bien sur… Je lui avais fait un peu de place, il s'était allongé près de moi, sur le dos, tendu. Ça va ?

-C'est… De plus en plus… Hn !

-Entoure le de ta main directrice, dictais-je, encore un peu dans le flou du sommeil. Un gémissement me parvint et me réveilla totalement.

Bouge, maintenant.

-Co… Comment ?

-Tu vois plusieurs manières de bouger, là ?

Il secoua ses bouclettes brunes…

-N… Non… My, fais le, s'il te plait… Juste cette fois…

-Allons, Sherlock tu peux y arriver tout seul. Vas-y, je te regarde.

Je me redressais sur un coude m'adossais au mur… Il était beau, illuminé par la lumière de la pleine lune, dur, dressé vers le ciel, perdu dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois, par un simple va et vient de sa main… Il essayait de retenir ses murmures de plaisir… Une chose me vint soudain à l'esprit : s'il continuait, il allait se répandre sur mes draps… Moriarty n'a pas tord quand il dit que je suis insensible. Mon frère beau comme un mannequin junior était en train de se masturber devant moi et je ne pensais qu'à mes draps. J'ordonnais à Sherlock de s'arrêter quand il se sentirait sur le point de lâcher. Il croassa un « quoi ? ! » remplit d'incompréhension.

-Je ne veux pas que tu mouilles les draps, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais finir.

Une minute plus tard, Sherlock me signifiait que c'était temps et je changeais de place, me positionnant sur ses longues jambes. Je me penchais sur lui en entourais son membre tendu de ma bouche, il se répandit en moi à peine quelques seconde après, avec un cri de jouissance pure. Joli cri, d'ailleurs. J'avalais et me léchais les lèvres.

-Sherlock, ça va ?

Il reprenait son souffle, il chuchota un oui ou je distinguais une myriade d'émotions… Sherlock ?

-My, fit-il, après quelques instants, hésitant, ce que tu viens de faire…

-Précise, Sherlock.

-Le fait que tu me regardes, que tu mette ta bouche sur… C'est normal ?

-Qu'entends tu exactement par normal, Sherlock ?

-Est-ce que les autres grands frères font ça pour leurs petits frères ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si… Mais…

-C'est bon, Sherlock, c'était juste pour que tu ne laisse pas de trace, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Et je suis au courant que l'inceste est interdit par la loi, même si entre frères, je trouve ça inutile. En biologie du moins, techniquement.

-Oh. Je… Peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Ici… Sherlock ne disait jamais que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait dormir.

-Oui.

.

Je n'ai jamais su la vraie raison qui fait que Sherlock ne m'aime plus, alors que j'ai tout fait pour lui… Peut-être que mon omniprésence ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'est pas grave, il me doit la vie et j'ai pu profiter de ses quinze premières années, pour moi tout seul. C'est mon petit frère, mon adorable petit frère…  
Je le regarde sur l'écran, allongé sur le divan, attendant le retour du docteur Watson, mains jointes pour réfléchir, une manie qu'il m'a volé sans même s'en rendre compte. Je souris. Il m'appartiendra toujours, consciemment ou pas, je l'ai construit, et je suis fier de mon œuvre, de ce qu'il est devenu, avec ou sans moi. Si Sherlock vit et est heureux, tout ira bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant, il ne devrait pas tarder...  
**


	2. Chapter 2 :SH

**Vous remarquerez vite que je fais les plus longs chapitres - - ...Et tous les lemons !**

**Mais non, sweetheart, je ne t'en veux pas.  
**

**Bonne continuation ! :)  
**

* * *

_2 / Sherlock Holmes_

.

Je m'ennuie.  
Les pensées ne font pas la valse du Diable comme j'aime surnommer mon état de transe.  
Le monde se met en mode pause quand je suis dans cet état mais il suffit qu'une personne se mette à penser dans mon périmètre et c'est fini.  
Je peux être à deux doigts de l'Illumination, tout peut se détruire en seul coup.  
C'est comme la méditation dans un sens.  
"Encore sur le canapé ? Mycroft m'a appelé, il est plus étrange que d'habitude ...enfin beaucoup plus étrange...voire même effrayant...  
-Tu t'habitueras, il fait ça à tout le monde...le Regard ?

-Fait.

-Tu es fichu, il doit t'en vouloir pour quelque chose mais quoi ?  
OOOH MERCI JOHN !"  
Mon compagnon sursaute quand je m'éjecte du canapé pour le chasser de l'appartement en riant de bon coeur, il est trop choqué pour réagir et quand il se retourne je lui claque la porte au nez.

.

* * *

**Suivant !**


	3. Chapter 3 : MH

**Alors, ça vous plait ? **

**Si le Holmesest ne vous dérange pas, restez, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant au fil du temps ^^  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_3/ Mycroft Holmes_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sherlock avait mit le docteur à la porte d'une drôle de manière !  
-Mycroft !  
Et le voilà qui me parlais. A moi. Dans les micros. Pourquoi faire ? Etais-je censé répondre ?  
-Oui, Mycroft, si tu pouvais répondre, ce serait bien. Est ce que tu m'aime ?  
Gné ?  
Je ne restais pas perplexe longtemps, cependant. Je textais à Sherlock qu'il était mon frère, et en tant que tel, bien sur que je l'aimais.  
Il eut l'air déçu. Il réfléchit trente seconde (une éternité), et releva un regard déterminé :  
-Tu mens.  
Allons bon.  
-Tu ne m'aime pas comme un vrai grand frère, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Tu me surveille constamment, tu vas jusqu'à acheter les gens pour ça, c'est plus qu'être simplement hyper-protecteur.  
"D'où as tu sorti ta question, Sherlock ?"  
"Tu m'aimes", soyons sérieux...  
-Pourquoi serais tu en colère contre John, sinon parce qu'il s'est donné du plaisir sous la douche hier soir en murmurant mon nom ?  
Pas faux...  
"J'ai une vingtaine d'autres raisons valables, tu veux que je te les expose ?"  
-Inutile de te couvrir, Mycroft, tu es jaloux !  
"Jaloux de quoi, exactement ? A ce que je sache, il ne t'a jamais touché et il ne te touchera jamais. Me masturber avec ton image en tête ne m'avais jamais effleuré, et même si c'était le cas, tu sais très bien que je ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Je ne suis pas jaloux, tu es un sociopathe, Sherlock, n'essaie pas de te mêler des sentiments des autres."  
Il baissa les yeux, blessé.  
-C'est pour ça que je te hais. Tu me casse, tu me cantonne dans un rôle limité... JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET ! ! !  
"Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et je n'en fais pas parti."  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas...Juste accepter que je... ! Je te déteste !  
"Tu tombe toujours dans les excès."  
-La faute à qui ? Tu as toujours été la seule personne de ma vie ! John ne peut pas te remplacer en entier, il est limité pour de vrai, lui ! Avant, tu étais toujours là, tu comprenais tout, tu étais moelleux en plus !  
Je grimaçais au moelleux. Sherlock me reprochais (entre autre) mes régimes et prenait un malin plaisir à me dire qu'aller contre la nature ne servait à rien, que j'étais un gros gourmand de nature et que mes caries étaient un châtiment du ciel parce que j'essayais de la réprimer ! Ceci étant une expression, bien sur, Sherlock ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'existence ou non d'un dieu quelconque. "Ennuyeux !" Avait-il fait, quand j'avais voulu lui inculquer des bribes de religion, qu'il sache au moins grossièrement de quoi il était question.  
Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on en revenait à ce point là.  
"Non, Sherlock."  
-Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable pour arriver à mes fins !  
"Oh que si."  
Quoique... Mais je coupais net la conversation, on se reverrait peut-être un autre jour.

.

.

.

* * *

**Les persos sont surement légèrement OOC, mais bon, il faut bien ça ! :)  
**

**Ne vous en faites pas pour les temps qui changent, on s'arrange ensuite.  
**

**C'est décent de vous demander une review ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 :SH

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes...**

* * *

_4 / Sherlock Holmes_

.

Je vais lui ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent était trop gentillet et prendre la peine d'attraper mon manteau et écharpe je déboule dehors pour héler un taxi, je donne l'adresse au chauffeur avant de bien finaliser mon plan déjà préparé en si peu de temps.  
Plus je m'approche de la destination, plus un sentiment assez étranger se développe en mélange d'espèces de papillons qui voltigent dans mon ventre et un énorme dégoût qui me donne la nausée.

Après avoir fouillé les derniers pubs de la ville, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je la journée j'errais dans la ville sans succès.  
Il fait nuit quand je décide de rentrer à la maison.  
Dans le salon, John pianote de ses doigts les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et quand il voit que je le regarde sèchement, il déglutit.  
"Je t'ai cherché partout tu aurais pu me dire où tu étais !  
-Eh c'est toi qui m'as viré...Euh tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour une nouvelle affaire.  
-Évidemment, grogne John, et où on va ?  
-A un club gay, le meurtrier refoule son identité sexuelle en tuant et j'ai calculé l'adresse où il fera sa prochaine attaque et j'ai besoin de croire que je suis accompagné de mon fiancé et c'est là que...  
-Oui c'est...j'ai compris..Hum on..on y va ?"  
Pupilles dilatées, respiration profonde, gêne assez apparente et rougissement.  
C'est sûr John est attiré par moi, maintenant à moi d'en tirer avantage.  
Mycroft tu vas voir si tu m'aimes pas !

.

* * *

**Je pense que si vous voulez nous lapider, la loi sera de votre côté. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : MH

**DISCLAMER : Vraiment, je suis désolé pour ces personnes qui ne pensaient surement (peut-être ?) pas finir aussi bas, même si c'est dans une fiction : Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin freeman, Mark Gratiss, Steven Moffat, etc.**

* * *

**.  
**

_5/ Mycroft Holmes_

.

.

Au fond, je plains John Watson. Supporter un petit frère comme Sherlock est une chose, supporter un colocataire comme Sherlock en est une autre tout à fait différente ! Etre utilisé par Sherlock pour me rendre jaloux, être maltraité, tourné, jeté, sans aucun espoir d'être récompensé en retour de son attention, de son amour, c'est cruel. Le docteur est un type bien, il ne mérite pas ça !  
C'est bas, Sherlock. Il le sait, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire. Il me déçoit. Il ne le sait peut-être pas, ça. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir là dedans se retrouve coincé dans ses sentiments parce que mon petit frère ne sait pas gérer les siens.  
Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il attends de moi !  
Ce serait une bonne idée de lui demander, tiens. Je le texte alors que le taxi et en route vers la future scène de crime.  
"Le Docteur Watson n'a pas à être victime de tes plans foireux. M."  
"Alors accepte !"  
"Accepter quoi, exactement, Sherlock ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?"  
"Je viens chez toi dès que j'ai coffrer le tueur gay."  
"Viens maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu tue le Dr a cause de tes imprudences, mes hommes se chargerons du tueur. Et ne le blesse pas ! Laisse le avec une belle femme qui s'intéressera à lui et l'empêchera de se poser trop de questions."  
"Tu es bien pressé de me voir..."  
Je soupire, et ne répond même pas. De toute façon, il exulte. C'est pourtant vrai, j'ai envie de le revoir... Mais pas comme lui veut. Enfin surement, je ne sais toujours pas les termes exactes de ses sentiments pour moi.  
A l'époque de notre rupture, à ses quinze ans, c'était simple : "Mycroft, je t'aime, et pour mon anniversaire, je te veux toi." "Non."

La sonnerie de l'entrée ne tarda pas à retentir, et j'envoyais Henry, mon majordome ouvrir. C'était Sherlock, évidemment.

.

.

.

* * *

**Suivant ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : SH

**Hello !  
**

**Merci pour vos review, le moins qu'on puisse dire est que je ne m'y attendais pas !  
**

**Et puis tout ces lecteurs ! ! Eh, c'est flippant, vous savez ? Et Lulu est d'accord avec moi ! :)  
**

**M'enfin, merci.  
**

* * *

_ .  
_

_6/ Sherlock Holmes_

.

.

.

Tiens tiens Mycroft est toujours trop fainéant pour ouvrir la porte lui même.  
Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici depuis Adler je crois.  
En plongeant ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon je m'assure que mon mp3 est bien là.Je souris quand je vois Mycroft passer devant moi avant de s'asseoir. Quand Henry disparait enfin de la pièce, je lui demande en m'approchant :  
"Alors pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?  
-Tu le sais déjà, j'en ai assez que tu tortures .  
-Je ne le torture pas...pas maintenant.."  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter quand mon frère frappe de sa main la table en bois cirée violemment et mon sang se glace, bien que j'essaie de le cacher, quand il me lance un regard qui n'inspire que les ténèbres.  
"Pourquoi ? John ne le mérite pas...  
-Eh je souffre moi aussi il n'y a pas que John qui...  
-Je ne comprends pas tes sentiments dis le moi franchement.  
-Rappelle toi de mon 15eme anniversaire. Comment tu m'as rejeté."  
En voyant le regard légèrement perplexe de Mycroft, je sors mon appareil de ma poche et appuie directement sur play, parce je l'ai déjà allumé et choisi la chanson "Gimme more" je l'ai entendu une fois quand John me l'avait fait écouté et commence à me bouger légèrement pendant que je murmure :  
"C'était pas la même chanson mais rappelle toi...  
Ce jour là..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Les amis, parce que je suis cruelle, je vous laisse mariner un peu avant de vous donner la suite !  
**

**Mais n'oubliez surtout pas de reviewer...  
**


	7. Chapter 7 : MH

**Mais oui, je suis gentille !  
**

**Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Les chapitres resterons courts, nacrée, mais ils seront bien plus vite publié.  
**

**Vous verrez, Sherlock est VRAIMENT un sociopathe.  
**

**Merci aux revieweuse et merci à vous, lecteurs simples ! :)  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_7/ Mycroft Holmes_

.

.

Si je m'en rappelle... C'est une question stupide, Sherlock, tu sais bien que je n'oublie jamais rien te concernant... Mon regard est douloureux un instant, mais la musique qui monte dans la pièce, assortie de gémissements pendant les première mesures... La lumière de l'abas jour éclaire Sherlock d'une lumière chaleureuse, douce et lubrique à la fois... Ses lèvres pleines murmurent les paroles, appuient sur les soupirs...  
A l'époque de ses quinze ans, il n'avait pas choisit de musique. Il s'était présenté dans ma chambre, un mois avant son anniversaire, alors que je travaillais à mon bureau.  
-My...  
Je m'étais tourné vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Il s'était planté au milieux de ma chambre, et au moment même où, à la radio, commençait "Eye of the tiger", il avait timidement commencé à danser, puis à se déshabiller, me laissant bouche bée, innocemment... Je l'avais arrêté avant qu'il ne soit nu.  
-Attends, Sherlock, qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?  
-Ce n'est pas un cirque. Mycroft... Je t'aime. Pour mon anniversaire, je te veux toi.  
-Non. Sherlock, c'est hors de question.  
Son regard trahit m'avait transpercé le cœur, puis son cri avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie :  
-Mais tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeais pas, l'inc... JE TE HAIS !  
Il avait disparu en courant.

Devant moi, il ondule, bougeant les hanches, pliant les jambes, enlevant son manteau, le laissant glisser à terre, puis s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise, les défaisant un à un au rytmes des accents de Britney Spears. Au refrain, "Gimmy Gimmy more, Gimmy Gimmy more, Gimmy Gimmy"... ses mouvements s'accélérèrent un peu, devenant plus percutants, avant de redevenir lascifs, suaves... La chemise glisse le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, révélant son torse pâle et fin, mais il ne la laisse pas tomber à terre. Parfaitement indécent, il se mets sur une chaise, jambes écartées pour continuer, ôtant ses chaussures en deux a coup, puis sa ceinture, plus lentement, ... Il la laisse choir au sol, et son pantalon y accompagne la chemise rapidement, il ne reste plus que son boxer, Gimmy gimmy more, gimmy gimmy...

Il s'approche de moi, je suis trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux pour réagir quand il se pose sur mes genoux, à califourchon et continue de murmurer de soupir de désir, des Gimmy more... Il se penche sur moi et se lèche les lèvres avant de lécher les miennes, ses longs doigts commencent à me déshabiller... J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est vraiment Sherlock, mon petit frère Sherlock qui fait ça...Qui ME fait ça !

Je me débat avec moi-même, je ne peux pas faire ça, m'aliéner son cœur en plus de lui avoir aliéné son enfance et le reste, non ! Non...

Mais chacune de ses caresses me brûle la peau, je le connais déjà par coeur, chaque ligne de son corps parfait est imprimée au fer rouge dans mon cerveau... Pourquoi me veut-il moi ? Je ne suis pas beau, trop intelligent et glacial. Pourquoi me regarde t-il avec désir, je ne suis pas désirable... Il m'aime et je ne suis pas aimable, il ... Est-ce que c'est moi qui cloche, ou c'est lui ?  
La chanson est finit, ses mains glissent sur moi, m'enlèvent ma chemise, taquinent mes tétons doucement, pendant que ses soupirs remplissent mes oreilles que ses lèvres effleurent mon cou sans jamais se poser complètement...

.

.

.

* * *

**Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à les signaler ! Je n'ai jamais été très câlée en orthographe... ^^"  
**

**Et je crois bien que ma Lulu non plus.  
**

**Méritons nous une review ?  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mix

**Bonsoir innocents agneaux ! **

**Nous ne recevons plus de review, enfin la situation est normale !  
**

**Soyons sérieux, voulez vous ? Vous aurez ici quatres chapitres au lieu d'un, mais plus d'autres avant la semaine prochaine, car pour votre confort, je refuse de publier avant que notre toute nouvelle béta ait corrigé tout ça. :)**

**(Dites moi si elle fait déjà bien son boulot, même si j'en suis déjà sure ^^)**

**Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Mary Masen, et je la remercie de tout cœur !  
**

**Si vous voulez aller la spoiler, la lire, prendre sa place, vous savez où la trouver :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et merci aux revieweuses !**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_8/Sherlock Holmes_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Je veux le faire souffrir quitte à me torturer moi aussi. Je veux lui montrer ce qu'il a manqué ce jour-là et lui faire deviner plus d'actions encore moins catholiques.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'éloigne de lui.

De toutes façons, qu'il ne me rejette ou pas, il y aura bien des moments où je serais loin de ses bras et alors là, mon cœur sera encore plus écorché que d'habitude, je ne vivrais à nouveau que pour les enquêtes et non pour  
mon amour. Je ne ferais que fantasmer en secret.

Je sens que ces soupirs font frissonner sa peau, ses tétons deviennent durs et j'adore ça. Mais il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse.

"Ça suffit, va-t'en. Va réconforter John, il a surement besoin de consolations après l'avoir laissé en plan comme ça !

-Tu ne me donnes pas un baiser ?

-Non...Tu sais où est la sortie n'est-ce pas ? "

Crac !

Ça y'est c'est fini, il est vraiment capable de briser mon cœur.

En me rhabillant, je réfléchis à toute vitesse sur la meilleure manière de consoler John et le mettre dans mon lit.

C'est l'heure de la partie B du plan...

.

* * *

.

_**Mycroft Holmes**_

.

.

Je vois les rouages de son cerveau tourner, il réfléchit déjà à comment il va mettre John dans son lit pour me rendre jaloux. Si je sais qu'il fait exprès, ça ne me rendra pas jaloux, je suis bien trop rationnel pour ça.

Quoique les mains de John Watson mériteraient d'être brûlées à l'acide sulfurique pour se poser sur mon petit frère ! Cette pensée m'horrifie un instant. Bon, soit, il est évident que je suis jaloux. Mais dois-je céder à Sherlock comme il semble tellement le vouloir ou le laisser pouvoir avoir enfin une vie normale auprès du docteur Watson, qui est un type bien...Il finira par m'oublier, sûrement... Non. En dix ans, il n'a pas pu, et je suis certain qu'il a essayé.

Il me jette son regard blessé en ramassant son manteau et m'arrache le cœur. Oh bon sang... J'en ai assez de lutter.

Il est à moi !

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Je ne veux jamais t'entendre me reprocher ce que va devenir notre relation, je lui souffle à l'oreille avant de le pousser à ma place sur le fauteuil et de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête et me réponds de toutes ses forces, avec le soulagement de quelqu'un qu'on vient de libérer. Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi alors que ses mains s'accrochent à mon dos.

.

* * *

.

_**Sherlock Holmes**_

_**.  
**_

.

Mon corps brûle mais des larmes viennent caresser mes joues.

Mycroft s'éloigne et m'observe l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'était trop facile.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais maintenant."

Je le pousse violemment et cours pour me réfugier dans le taxi qui a failli me renverser quelques minutes plus tôt, donne l'adresse et laisser ma mélancolie me faire perdre toute pensée cohérente.

Je veux pleurer, boire une tasse de thé dans un silence de marbre avant de sangloter dans mon lit.

Non, je veux plutôt jouer du violon, créer ma propre musique pour exprimer ce que je ressens, une musique pleine de passion et de tristesse.

Le feu et l'eau sans s'entretuer, au contraire : qu'ils s'allient pour sortir de mes tripes et peut être pour me soulager du poids qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Après avoir payé le chauffeur et l'assurer que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital en évitant de le traiter d'imbécile, j'entre à la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Mais dès que mon pied frôle le parquet du salon, la lumière s'allume.

John est torse nu sur le canapé et il me fixe avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse profonde.

"Mycroft m'a appelé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il hausse les épaules et s'approche de moi.

"Tu l'as déduis n'est-ce pas ?" Il dit d'une une voix rauque.

De ses bras forts, il entoure mon cou et donne un baiser timide, puis un peu plus passionné quand il voit que je ne réagis pas.

Je déboutonne doucement mon pantalon et le fait reculer.

Un regard interrogateur se lit sur les yeux de John.

Et rougit énormément quand je baisse mes bas.

"Fais ton travail d'amant...Donne-moi du plaisir."

Mon colocataire encore rouge comme une pivoine, se met à genoux devant moi et ouvre sa bouche.

.

* * *

.

_**Mycroft Holmes**_

.

.

J'ai appelé le docteur pour lui dire que Sherlock rentrait, qu'il savait à son sujet et qu'il était perturbé.

A cause de moi...?

Je l'avais prévu, quand je l'ai attrapé, qu'il dirait ça. Qu'il se dirait qu'en fait, il ne vaut pas que je me batte pour lui défendre de devenir complètement anormal.

Mais je me bats depuis si longtemps, et il revient toujours à la charge, quand bien même il sait que c'est mal...Il pense que si j'abandonne, c'est parce que je me fous de lui, il pense que si je ne lui dis rien, c'est pour le laisser  
seul à se morfondre parce que je ne l'aime que comme un grand frère modèle et... Stop. Mes pensées n'ont plus de sens.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut... Plus rien, maintenant, sans doute. Il doit être en train d'essayer de se calmer avec ce pauvre John... Je n'ai même pas le cœur d'aller vérifier mes dires. Je soupire et roule en boule mon grand corps dégingandé, qui n'a pas grandi partout pareil...

Je me sens trahi.

C'est injuste.

J'ai tout fait pour lui, il a tout fait contre moi.

J'ai résisté par amour, j'ai cédé par amour, et il m'accuse de ne pas l'aimer. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne mérite quand même pas ça, si ?

Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, des larmes glissent sur mes joues, les premières depuis bien longtemps... Dehors, il fait nuit. Je presse la sonnette pour appeler Henry et je lui demande d'éteindre la lumière sans tirer les rideaux.

Pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il dit ça, c'est pas vrai, c'est... Si injuste...

Mes jambes repliées contre moi, dans la pénombre, j'observe la nuit, les lumières du dehors, les bruits... Je suis attentif au moindre changement. Les larmes coulent toujours, je ne dormirais pas ce soir, je ne bougerais pas avant demain, je ne parlerais plus avant deux jours, je ne mangerais plus avant trois... Je veux juste pleurer ma peine, et boire pour oublier, ou pour renouveler le stock d'eau. Je ne suis jamais saoul, de toute façon.

Sherlock, pourquoi ?

.

* * *

**Et vous, mes chers amis, pourquoi ne pas laisser une review ?**

**Un petit bout de commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
**

**Parce qu'après tout, c'est la seule rémunération que nous puissions avoir... Bon, je sais qu'avec le téléchargement intensif maintenant, tout le monde s'en fous de la sauvegarde des auteurs/compositeurs/Musiciens... Et c'est toujours les intermédiaires qui s'en foutent plein les poches... Par exemple, dans notre cas, ff ramasse tout l'argent des pubs qui vous pouvez voir sur nos pages de profil et d'histoire, alors que c'est pour nous que vous venez ! Je sais qu'on lui doit bien ça, mais quand même. Elle nous doit autant ! Sans auteurs, fanfictionet meurt. Et sans review, l'auteur meurt.  
**

**Et ça coûte quand même moins cher de reviewer que d'acheter un disque où un DVD. Et c'est TTC ! :)  
**

**Bref. Alors ? OwO  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Mix

**Yip yop ! **

**Et voici trois chapitres (ils sont vraiment trop courts, sinon) en un pour vous. De toute façon, nous avançons vite, Lulu et moi.  
**

**Merci à Elimarymasen, notre béta, qui est d'une efficacité... Stupéfiante.  
**

**Merci aussi à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, s'il y en a, et surtout à ceux qui nous laissent des reviews. :)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_9/Sherlock Holmes_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Nous avions fait l'amour John et moi toute la nuit, avec des pauses bien évidemment, et sans préservatif.

Je me fiche des maladies sexuelles et pour John n'a pas à s'inquiéter vu que c'était ma première fois.

C'était intéressant mais sans plus.

Est-ce que Mycroft m'a regardé ?

Sinon j'ai perdu ma virginité pour rien. Je vous dis que je veux qu'il souffre. Sur le canapé, je savoure une cigarette précédemment cachée sous mon ami le Crâne.

Lui c'est un ami, il ferme sa gueule, ne fantasme pas sur toi. L'ami qu'on veut tous avoir.

Je me surprends énormément quand j'écrase ma cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier pour aller enlever mon violon de son étui.

Je vérifie que John dort vraiment avant de transmettre les notes de mon cerveau au vide pesant du salon. Le feu et l'eau, la passion et la tristesse, le tragique avec un éclair de pure folie.

"Est-ce que tu entends Mycroft ?"

.

* * *

.

_**Mycroft Holmes**_

.

.

Le soleil se lève devant ma fenêtre et agresse mes yeux fatigués. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. J'ai compris que Sherlock voulait me faire du mal, pour se venger de moi... Ais-je mérité quelque chose d'aussi terrible, aussi douloureux ?

J'espère sincèrement qu'il a aimé sa nuit avec le docteur Watson, parce qu'il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Et moi toute la mienne.

Je ne les ai pas regardés. Je les ai imaginés, et c'est mille fois pire.

J'ai envie de le voir, maintenant. Ne serait-ce qu'en cachette, juste le voir.

Je me lève, engourdi, marchant lentement vers ma chambre, et je m'installe devant mon ordinateur.

Il attrape son violon et joue. Il est à moitié nu, le docteur Watson l'est complètement, allongé sur le ventre, dans le canapé, profondément endormi.

"Est-ce que tu entends, Mycroft ?"

Il joue un air magnifique.

_Est-ce que j'entends ? _Il ose me poser cette question infâme après m'avoir fait ça ? !

Oh non, Sherlock, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça ! Il est temps que tu grandisses et devienne un adulte responsable de ses actes. Je sens la fureur monter en moi. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment mis en colère contre lui. Il n'est jamais trop tard !

Il m'a torturé toute la nuit, il s'est fait dépucelé par John Watson sur un coup de tête ? Soit.

Maintenant on va voir comment il s'en sort.

Assume donc les conséquences de ton acte, petit frère !

Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour te répondre.

Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments, et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton foutu égoïsme !

.

* * *

.

_**Sherlock Holmes**_

_**.  
**_

Je t'en prie Mycroft écoutes-moi. Ressens cette haine et pourtant cet immense amour que j'éprouve pour toi à travers cette musique. J'étais tellement concentré que quand je finis le morceau, je sursaute quand John met un doigt en moi en me susurrant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

"On recommence Sherlock ?

-Mais bien sûr John, je réponds avec un sourire, et tout de suite."

Quand je prends la main de John pour l'emmener vers ma chambre, un souvenir d'enfance me traverse l'esprit.

C'était un jour particulièrement froid, j'étais dans le cimetière pour "rendre visite à Papa" comme disait souvent Maman. J'étais frigorifié, mes larmes étaient gelées, mais pourtant je voulais rester là pour expulser toutes les larmes de mon corps et pour ne pas risquer de pleurer devant les autres. Et comme un idiot, j'avais oublié mon manteau, mais bon, refaire le chemin assez long dans la lourde neige à travers les prés pour un manteau, je m'en fichais. Je restais planté sur le sol froid quand je senti tout à coup, une matière lourde et chaude sur moi puis de longs bras qui me tenaient fermement. En sentant ses bras, son nez planté sur mon cou et son ventre un peu gonflé, j'ai su que c'était lui.

Et quand j'ai su que c'était lui, mes larmes s'étaient immédiatement taries.

"Non on ne vas pas le faire dans la chambre." Je dis en m'arrêtant brusquement.

Un John nu penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

"Où alors ?

-Dans la douche !"

Il doit bien y avoir une caméra dans la salle de bain.

Mycroft je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas regardé hier soir mais cette fois tu vas voir !

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bon, les enfants, review ?  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mix

**Heylooo !**

**Notre super-béta EliMaryMasen ayant corrigé une bonne partie de la suite, voici trois chapitres !  
**

**J'espère que vous aimez, malgré tout... Enfin bon.  
**

**Merci à MAPI et à Yumi-chan, revieweuse anonymes, d'avoir prit la peine de nous avoir laissé leurs avis.  
**

**Vous avez les bon Baisers de Lulu et de moi même, bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_10/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Je baille.

Alors comme ça le frérot y prend goût, hein... Je me lève et demande à Henry mon petit-déjeuner. Je m'habille, et me replante devant mes caméras. Je suis en colère. Il m'a trahit, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite : mon silence et mon indifférence. On verra bien qui gagne la guerre des nerfs. Et j'ai toujours été plus fort que Sherlock pour ça.

Un nouveau bâillement, je prends la tasse de café qu'Henry m'a apporté avant de se retirer en silence. Une perle, cet homme. L'eau glisse sur leurs peaux, s'insinuant partout, depuis leurs cheveux, dans leurs cous, sur leurs poitrines, leurs reins, leurs fesses, leurs cuisses, leurs sexes, leurs pieds...

Le docteur embrasse fougueusement Sherlock, qui lui rend bien, et ses mains lui caressent les fesses, avec douceur et violence. Sa bouche se perd dans le cou de mon petit frère, dévore sa gorge, la mord pendant que lui gémit de plaisir.

"Tu es déjà bien excité, Sherlock..." John à dans la voix un mélange de luxure, de ravissement et d'étonnement.

L'autre soupire : "Fais moi éprouver plus !"

Le médecin ne répond pas, il retourne Sherlock et lui plaque les mains contre le carrelage d'une des parois de la douche.

"Reste comme ça !" ordonne-t-il avant de se mettre à genoux pour que sa figure soit au niveau de l'entrée qu'il convoite.

"Je ne t'ai pas ménagé hier, constate John, effleurant les contours du muscle...

"Je m'en fous, recommence !"

Je soupçonne Sherlock d'aimer l'excitation qui va avec le sexe mais de répugner à la chose en soit : il déteste les contacts...

"Tu savais que la salive avait un pouvoir régénérant, murmure le blond, pensif ?"

Il se penche en avant et embrasse Sherlock là, lui arrachant un cri, surprise, douleur, plaisir? La langue doit avoir pénétrée car les plaintes de Sherlock s'intensifient.

"John, je n'en peux plus, viens !"

J'admire un instant le docteur. Il est mignon, pas beau, mignon. Attentif, résigné, prudent, attentionné. Et pas dupe, j'en ai bien peur.

A ce moment-là, j'ai honte de Sherlock. Et ça ne fait que renforcer ma colère. S'il me veut réellement il faudra qu'il se conduise mieux que ça !

Je profite que sa voix grave emplisse la douche de murmures de plaisir alors que les doigts du docteur Watson entre en lui pour lui laisser un seul et unique texto résumant bien ma pensée.

"Pute."

Je suis désolé de lui dire ça comme ça, mais c'est tout à fait le reflet de son comportement. Se donner à un homme parce qu'on en aime un autre, surtout si l'homme à qui on donne de l'espoir est un type bien, amoureux et gentil comme le docteur Watson, c'est être une pute. Un connard fini.

Et Sherlock vaut mieux que ça. Se conduire comme ça n'est pas digne de lui, il n'est pas ce genre de personne. A moins que je l'aie corrompu, finalement...

Sur mes écrans, les positions changent : Le docteur a le dos collé au mur, Sherlock dos à lui, son sexe profondément enfoncé en lui alors qu'il caresse le sien, leurs hanches bougent de concert sous l'eau tiède, Sherlock est décidément une merveille. Son corps parfait, pâle, rougit par endroits par les baisers, sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres pleines, sa poitrine haletante, sa verge dressée sous les mains habiles de son colocataire... Le voir si beau me fait secouer la tête.

Pourquoi me vouloir du mal au point d'en faire à son meilleur ami ?

"John, je... Je vais..."

Il jouit dans la main du médecin qui ne tarde pas à suivre.

Le visage de Sherlock quand il atteint l'extase est le plus beau des trésors.

Mais je ne le convoite pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ambition.

Sauf celle d'être un bon grand frère, une fois dans ma vie et de faire son bonheur. Chose dont je suis apparemment incapable.

John, essoufflé, caresse les cheveux de Sherlock avec tendresse pendant que celui-ci s'amuse à le savonner comme une grande poupée.

Ils ont l'air heureux. Comme d'habitude.

Ça fait mal, comme d'habitude. Je ne comprends pas Sherlock. Je souffre depuis qu'on s'est séparé il y a quinze ans, pourquoi m'infliger encore pire ?

Mais tant pis.

Du regret, de la tristesse et de la colère se mélangent dans mon cœur...

Mais ils ne représentent qu'une infime partie de mes sentiments. Le reste n'est qu'amour. Pour Sherlock. Depuis toujours.

Mais je lui en veux, vraiment, rien ne changera ça.

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Sherlock Holmes_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

"Pute" ce mot d'une étonnante vulgarité de la part de mon frère est pourtant bel et bien sur l'écran.

Mes dents grincent et mes mains tremblent légèrement. Ce que je suis en train de faire est si horrible que ça ?

Au loin on entend une voiture se garer devant notre appartement.

Quand John jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il se met à grogner tout en se rhabillant.

"Ton frère ne peut pas envoyer un texto pour dire qu'il veut me voir ou un truc du genre ?

-Pfff, tu sais bien que non ! Où tu vas ?

-Ben aller voir ce qu'il veut bien sûr !"

Ma gorge se serre et si...?

Je cours vers lui et le serre contre moi.

"N'y vas pas !" Je répète la voix tremblante.

John doit se demander ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête mais ne dit rien juste :

"Amour, je dois bien savoir ce que veut ton frère pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille… Et...Je te promets que quand je rentrerai nous ferons l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi ?

-Oh mon dieu JAMAIS !"

Il me donne un tendre baiser avant de prendre son blouson et partir.

JAMAIS

Mais moi je m'en fiche de John.

Ce n'est qu'une expérience et un moyen de rendre Mycroft jaloux.

Je veux qu'il souffre mais je veux qu'il se présente d'une façon encore plus magistrale que d'habitude, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me hurlant qu'il m'aime.

Me kidnapper dans mon mariage ou me sauver de mon suicide.

Tiens "me sauver de mon suicide" hein ?

En tout cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles en imaginant ce que Mycroft doit faire en ce moment...

.

* * *

.

_**Mycroft Holmes**_

.

.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai demandé le docteur... Quand il entre enfin chez moi, il a l'air sur ses gardes, mais curieux... C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici...

-Bonjour Mycroft...

-Bonjour docteur, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, je vais chercher du thé...

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous me disiez rapidement ce que vous me voulez...

-Vous êtes si pressé de retrouver Sherlock ?

Il rougit un peu et me bafouille un "oui".

Il sent encore un peu son odeur...

-Vous êtes si gentil, il ne vous mérite pas, je soupire, sans le lâcher du regard.

Il se tortille, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Allons, docteur, ne me vouvoyez plus, voulez vous?

-Oui, mais...

-Henry, apportez nous deux tasses d'Earl Grey, s'il vous plait... Voyez-vous, John, je veux juste discuter avec vous. Une heure ou deux. Savoir un peu ce que deviendra mon petit frère dans un avenir proche ou lointain...

C'est une fausse excuse, mais il n'y voit que du feu.

-Oh, euh...Eh bien...

-Asseyez-vous.

-Oui.

Henry arrive, pose un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes et le pose sur une petite table. Je donne une tasse à John qui secoue la tête en guise de remerciement et s'abîme dans la contemplation du liquide chaud.

Il rougit, doucement, sourit tendrement, mais avec un vieux fond de tristesse... Pourquoi ?

-John ?

Il sursaute, manque de renverser sa tasse et relève ses yeux bleus vers moi.

-Oui ?

-John, vous avez un problème ? Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez.

Il réfléchit, penche la tête sur le côté...

-Je crois que Sherlock ne m'aime pas... Pas au point de coucher avec moi par amour pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une impression, je... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que Sherlock et moi ayons... Et je sens au fond de moi qu'il aimerait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui... Non, c'est surement que de la paranoïa... Mais c'est frustrant...

Ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'une impression.

-Vous ne voudriez pas apaiser cette frustration avec moi ?

-Hein ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu, docteur.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, après avoir posé ma tasse sur le plateau.

-Je ne suis pas aussi beau et désirable que Sherlock, mais je suis moins frustrant, plus expérimenté et bien plus doux...

Je me penche doucement vers lui, il me dévisage, comme hypnotisé. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes... Elles sont douces. Sans réfléchir, il passe sa langue dessus pour les humidifier. Je n'attends pas plus et la lèche.

Il frémit, je prends sa bouche entièrement, son visage devient brûlant dans mes mains.

-Alors (j'embrasse sa mâchoire.) Docteur,(son cou), que voulez-vous faire ?

-Vous...Sherlock...

-Sherlock à autant de sentiments pour vous que vous en avez pour moi. Bon, peut-être un peu plus. Il vous aime bien.

-Je vous aime bien...

-Vraiment ?

Je suis étonné.

-Bah oui... Je n'ai aucun motif de vous détester, et vous prenez toujours soin de Sherlock alors qu'il est insupportable... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien !

Je souris et je l'embrasse encore. Il n'a pas l'air si gêné...

-Vous aussi, John...

Je continue de l'embrasser, glisse mes mains sur sa chemise enlève le premier bouton. Il ne résiste pas. Second bouton. Il me regarde, penche la tête de côté, et...tend les lèvres ?

Je les prends, c'est si gentiment offert... Il me rend mon baiser cette fois, et va jusqu'à l'approfondir de lui-même. C'est agréable. C'est cette bouche qu'a embrassé Sherlock, ces mains qui l'ont touché, ce corps qui lui a fait l'amour toute la nuit et tout le matin... Je dois avouer qu'il y a une part de ça dans mon envie de lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'il a fait à mon frère...(La jouissance pure.)

Mais John est assez attirant sans avoir besoins de ça.

Je ne suis pas très beau à regarder, mais faire éprouver de plaisir aux autres à toujours été ma spécialité.

Et John ne semble pas différent du commun des mortels sur ce point-là...

Je le garde tout l'après-midi, lui faisant atteindre le septième ciel une douzaine de fois.

Il est imprégné de mon odeur quand, enfin, je le laisse rejoindre Sherlock.

J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction... Alors Sherly, lequel sera le plus jaloux de nous deux ?

.

* * *

**Lecteurs, lectrices, ici, pas de discrimination ! Tout les poseurs de reviews seront dument remercié ! : )  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : Mix

**Heyho ! **

**Bon, bonjours à tout le monde ! De nouveau trois chapitre en un, je pense que ça va devenir un rythme régulier.  
**

**Sinon, il faut que je face de la pub, moi aussi, sinon mes deux collaboratrices vont bouder et il n'y aura plus de suite...  
**

**D'abord, merci à Lucyfarmer, Lulu pour les intime, ou petite fleur, honey, darling, choupette... Qui écrit donc la partie de Sherly !  
**

**Ensuite, merci à Elimarymasen, Béta superultra éfficace, qui doit nous avoir corrigé au moin une vingtaine *3 de chapitres suivants...  
**

**Et Merci à Neko pour sa petite review ! Gros bisous pour toi !  
**

_**Bien, maintenant, les enfant, je vous donne quelques indications : En haut à droite de votre écran, il y a tout un tas de lettre, de fraction, etc. Cliquez dessus, ça peut vous rendre la lecture plus agréable :)  
**_

**_Et quand vous êtes encore dans la liste du fandom, à côté du titre, il y a une double flèche, comme des guillemet, elle permet de sauter directement au dernier chapitre :)_  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_11/Sherlock Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

John est enfin rentré car je le vois de ma fenêtre mais c'est bizarre.

Il est resté toute l'après-midi là-bas alors qu'il m'avait juré qu'il rentrerait le plus tôt possible et il marche comme si il avait un bâton dans le cul.

Je n'aime pas ça.

"Sherl..."

Je le coupe en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Et si on le fait sur la table cette fois ?

-Non Sherlock je suis trop...énervé...Mycroft est horrible."

Il ment c'est évident.

"Mais cela te défoulera...»

Tiens ? Cette odeur, tabac, eau de Cologne hors de prix.

Je sens que mon âme se vide, il ne reste qu'une infinie colère qui bouillonne en moi. Il...il n'a pas osé !

J'essaie de garder mon calme mais impossible de cacher mon souffle rendu irrégulier par la rage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait tous les deux ?"

John déglutit mais essaie de bien me regarder en face.

"Tu as aimé ?

-Non Sherl..Je..

-Oh je t'en prie nous ne sommes pas dans une série à l'eau de rose, réponds moi oui ou non ?"

Je n'attends pas la réponse, je prends la cravache qui est sur la table de la cuisine et commence à le fouetter. John commence à se défendre mais quand j'attrape le crâne et donne un coup sur sa tête, il tombe en arrière et n'a plus la force de se défendre tellement le coup était puissant.

Il ne peut que relever sa tête ensanglantée en me suppliant de le pardonner.

"TERNE !" je crie et recommence les coups de cravache.

Je deviens fou, je suis fou.

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Mycroft Holmes_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Horrifié, j'assiste à la scène depuis mes caméras. Il me faut deux secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, mais je les reprends. Je saute dans ma voiture (heureusement que je n'habite pas loin de chez Sherlock !) et je file à Baker Street. Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer, j'entre et court presque jusqu'à l'étage.

-ASSEZ !

Sherlock suspend son geste et relève vers moi un regard plein de larmes.

J'avance, lui arrache la cravache des mains et m'agenouille près de John, qui est sur le point de perdre connaissance.

-John, vous allez bien ?

Je compose vite le numéro des urgences, il peut avoir une commotion cérébrale... Il agrippe le bras et murmure, suppliant :

-Ne leur dites pas que c'est lui, s'il vous plait, Mycroft...

Le regard sombre, je hoche la tête. Sherlock ne le mérite pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, les secours emmènent John dans une ambulance. J'ai caché la cravache et leur ai dit qu'il s'était fait prendre dans une ruelle par des délinquants, qu'il avait à peine eu le temps et la force de revenir ici avant de s'écrouler, que mon frère, ne sachant pas quoi faire m'avait appelé.

Celui-ci ne pipait mot, en pleurs dans un coin.

Je demande à Mrs Hudson de nous laisser et avec un dernier regard navré vers Sherlock, elle obtempère.

Je me tourne vers mon petit frère, glacial.

-Alors ? Tu es fier de toi ? Tu ne sais même plus réprimer tes pulsions ?

.

* * *

.

_**Sherlock Holmes  
**_

.

Je ne lui réponds pas, hors de question que je le fasse.

Malgré les coups que j'ai infligés à John, ma colère reste toujours enflammée.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres malgré moi quand je lui ordonne de partir.

Mycroft refuse avec fermeté.

Il veut me parler, il veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête quand mon coup de folie a failli tuer John.

Je m'approche de mon étui à violon et l'ouvre, le dos tourné à Mycroft pour ne pas qu'il voit ce que je suis en train de sortir.

J'avais déduis bien avant que John rentre qu'il me trompait avec mon frère donc j'ai préparé mon coup.

Je caresse du bout des doigts le métal un peu froid avant de pointer l'arme vers Mycroft.

Je souris en tremblant et en laissant encore les larmes couler quand je vois les yeux de mon frère s'exorbiter.

"Va-t'en !" J'hurle à pleins poumons.

.

.

* * *

**Bien, les amis, Je pense qu'on mérite une review, non ?  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Mix

**Passons rapidement les remerciement, sauf pour vous, bien sur, adorables lectrices et lecteurs !**

**Donc, merci à Lucy farmer, au moins pour la moitié de cette histoire, même s'il m'est arrivé de vouloir ôter moi-même ses intestins à son Sherlock, avec une jolie pince coupante.  
**

**Merci aussi à EMM, qui est une correctrice hors paire.  
**

**Au fait, j'en ai mare de refaire la présentation à chaque fois, donc quand il y a une barre, c'est qu'on change de personnage. ça fera un peu moins lourd.  
**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_12/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Du mépris.

C'est tout ce que je ressens pour lui à cet instant.

Il a failli tuer John pour me faire venir, pointer une arme sur moi et me dire de m'en aller. Ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas Sherlock.

J'avance calmement vers lui, pour lui prendre l'arme, mais il recule :

-N'approche pas !

-Sherlock. Il suffit, maintenant. Tes enfantillages ont assez duré. Tu as fait suffisamment de mal pour aujourd'hui.

-N'approche pas ou je tire !

-Tire. Si tu veux. Si tu peux assumer les conséquences de cet acte là tout seul.

Il se raidit.

-Sherlock... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pas seulement battre John. Mais venir chez moi, pour moi, me laisser craquer et me repousser pour me faire souffrir ensuite, pourquoi ?

-Cherche !

Je secoue tristement la tête.

-L'amour t'as rendu fou ? Sherlock, je t'en supplie, redeviens normal. Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais arrête. Au moins pour John.

**_._**

* * *

.

"John, je m'en fiche qu'il crève, qu'il brûle dans les flammes de l'enfer !

-Sherlock !"

C'est trop ! Pourquoi la vie est si ennuyeuse et après si horrible à supporter à cause de la tristesse ?

Les sentiments ne devraient jamais exister...Jamais… !

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je m'élance vers la sortie.

Evidemment Mycroft essaie de m'empêcher de sortir mais je tire sur son bras avant de partir courir dans les rues de Londres pour trouver un endroit.

Un endroit dans lequel je pourrais rendre mon dernier souffle.

Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Overdose, par couteau, noyade…humm ou saut d'un toit...

Perfect !

.

.

* * *

.

Je courrais après lui, le suivait alors qu'il montait sur un toit... Non...

Non !

-SHERLOCK !

Je le rattrapais juste avant qu'il ne saute, mais il me repoussa. J'avais échangé nos places en le saisissant, je sentis mes jambes buter contre le rebord du toit, mon corps flotté dans le vide une seconde, puis des multiples griffures, des chocs, un arbre.

Puis, dur, froid, violent, le sol de béton.

Je sentis la tête me tourner et je perdis connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Quand j'ai entendu Mycroft crier mon nom et ai senti ses bras s'enrouler au tour de ma taille, j'ai senti tout mon corps comme dans mes fantasmes les plus secrets sauf qu'ils ont virés au cauchemar.

Quand je l'ai vu dans le vide, j'étais au bord du toit, la main tendue en hurlant comme une de ces idiotes d'héroïnes de films romantiques.

Maintenant je vois le corps de Mycroft étendu sur le sol.

Je ne peux rien faire à part trembler et rester assis en boule, mes bras qui approchent mes genoux de mon visage.

Surtout que comme j'ai prévu de me suicider, je n'ai pas apporté mon portable.

Qu'il y ait paradis et enfer ou vide complet ou je ne sais quoi après la mort, dans n'importe quelles situations, on n'a pas besoin de portable.

Enfin il doit y avoir un imbécile qui a dû voir son corps et appeler les urgences car j'entends à nouveau les sirènes, le camion s'arrêter, ses portières s'ouvrir se refermer puis enfin repartir avec ses foutues sirènes.

Maintenant qu'il est parti je peux sauter...Non je dois sauter !

Parce que...et si il sera paralysé ? Ou mourra ?

Tout ça à cause de moi...

Non...L'idée d'être loin de lui et surtout maintenant m'arrache le cœur.

C'est décidé…Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais prier et je vais être à ses côtés.

Pour John, ces coups ont été violents mais je sais que ce n'est pas si grave.

Il va s'en sortir...Et puis,il ne se réveillera peut-être pas seul...

.

* * *

**Dois-je vous faire les yeux doux pour avoir une review ? **

**Ou vous menacer de garder la suite pour moi ? **

**Ou bien le suspens suffira ?  
**

**Allons, il est joli, ce bouton bleu...  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Mix

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Bon, voilà la suite, même si je ne sais sincèrement pas si je doit me réjouir de tout ces gens qui nous lisent... Si au moins ils reviewaient ! Mais non !  
**

**Enfin. Je vous aime tous.  
**

**Merci à Lulu, à Emmy, si vous trouvez le temps d'aller voir ce qu'elle font, je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir ! :) (Je ne garantie pas ce que vous trouverez chez elles, mais c sera surement moins pire que ce que vous trouvez ici...)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_13/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

J'ai mal partout. Mes bras, mes jambes, je me sens brisé... Sherlock, où est-il, est ce qu'il va bien ?

J'essaye d'ouvrir les paupières, mais c'est dur, et si douloureux... Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

Avec un gros effort, j'ouvre finalement les yeux et cherche à reprendre ma respiration.

Pencher la tête sur le côté me coûtera-t-il autant ?

Je m'y résigne et amorce le geste. Je me retiens de jurer, parler me ferait encore plus mal... Mais, la vache ! Sherlock voulait me faire souffrir, il a réussi son coup ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si cet arbre n'avait pas été là pour me sauver. Il faudra que j'aille le remercier. L'arbre ? Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais beaucoup de gens font ça, même s'ils ne l'expriment pas clairement.

Sherlock.

Il est là, assoupi sur le rebord du lit, comme un enfant, le visage dans les bras...

Je suis si rassuré que je soupire de soulagement. Ça le réveille...

**_._**

* * *

.

J'ai passé toute la nuit à le veiller, j'étais vraiment fatigué.

C'était la première fois depuis un moment que je m'étais assoupi.

En entendant un léger soupir, je me suis réveillé presque automatiquement.

"Mycroft, tu as réussi !" j'hurle en sautant à son cou.

Mon frère cri de douleur donc je recule rapidement.

Je vois que dans ses yeux, crier lui a aussi fait mal. Bon sang, voilà où ma haine l'a conduit.

Je viens de réaliser qu'il me regarde. Un mélange de douleur et de soulagement.

Comme je veux l'embrasser !

Si Maman le savait, je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction mais elle ne serait pas excellente pour nous c'est sûr !

Je veux briser ce silence aussi.

"Mmm...Mycroft tu..."

Vite un sujet n'importe quoi !

Ah je sais !

"Tu te rappelles quand j'avais quatorze ans, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas beau ? Et moi je t'ai dit que t'étais pour moi l'homme le plus beau du monde et après que j'ai tenté de te faire craquer pendant le diner familial et après ?"

Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens My'

.

.

* * *

.

Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle...

J'avais 21 ans, et je complexais sur mon apparence : Sherlock était magnifique, Maman ressemblait à une de ces aristocrates merveilleuse qu'on aurait pu croire avoir été vampirisée. On revenait d'une soirée chez des amis de Maman, et comme d'habitude, Sherlock et elle avait accaparés l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Maman avait été invitée à danser un nombre incalculable de fois, si seulement ses prétendants savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance... Parce qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Papa depuis sa mort, pendant la douzième année de Sherlock.

Lui, il faisait le bonheur des femmes, qui le câlinaient, voir lui faisait carrément de l'oeil... Il ne faisait pas le désagréable "Je peux lire tout tes plus noirs secrets, ta vie sociale est en danger MUHAHAHAHA !" comme à son habitude, je lui avais demandé d'être gentil. Il avait dansé aussi, avec des filles de son âge, ou plus petites que lui, et avait paru bien s'amuser.

Moi, comme à chaque fois, je les avais regardés, tous les deux, me faisant oublier à notre table, observant les autres, déduisant de leur vie tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant... Je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille.

Sherlock s'était rapproché à un moment, les filles étaient probablement aller se refaire une beauté avant le dîner...

-Pourquoi tu ne danses pas, My ?

-Parce que personne ne veut danser avec moi, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi personne ne veut danser avec toi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas beau, voyons.

-Mais si, tu es beau ! Tu es le plus beau, pour moi !

J'avais rougit et lui avait caressé les cheveux :

-Merci petit frère.

-C'est vrai ! Ces filles n'ont aucun goût, je ne danse plus avec elles !

J'avais ris joyeusement.

-Tu vas les vexer...

-M'en fout ! Danse avec moi, toi !

-Ça va faire jaser...

-Mycroft ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'en soucis !

-Moi non, mais Maman peut-être.

Il s'était dirigé droit vers elle, lui attrapant la manche alors qu'elle dansait. Je l'avais vu lever la tête vers moi, et puis lui accorder.

Tout joyeux, il était revenu, m'avais pris par la main et mené vers la piste de danse.

Les gens nous regardaient, amusés, curieux...

-Dis My, est ce que moi je suis beau ?

-Tu as vu combien de filles t'ont invité ? C'est plus au moins proportionnel, même s'il ne doit pas réellement exister de règle exacte.

Ses yeux faisaient "Ooooh..."

-Mais toi, tu me trouve beau ?

-Oui, tu es éblouissant.

Il rougit et je souris.

-Est ce que tu pourrais avoir du désir pour moi ?

-Sherlock ! On est frères, c'est interdit par la loi.

-Mais la dernière fois, la nuit où..., tu as dit que ça ne servait à rien de l'interdire, entre frères !

-Biologiquement. Mais il y a aussi tout le côté social.

-Mycroft, à qui tu parles de sociabilité, là ?

Je riais franchement à la remarque.

-Pas faux, petit frère !

-Alors ?

Il avait demandé ça presque avidement.

-Oui. Je pourrais. (J'insistais bien sur le conditionnel) Tu es content ?

-Oui !

Il avait l'air heureux, et nous dansâmes tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

Puis, nous passâmes à table, et là, je compris pourquoi il avait eu l'air heureux.

Mon petit frère est un chieur... Un chieur sexy, mignon, attendrissant, sur-intelligent petit frère, mais un petit frère quand même...vachement chiant.

Où est ce qu'il avait appris à...

Au début, il a juste glissé une main sur ma cuisse, comme il le faisait enfant, quand il était mal à l'aise, pour se rassurer... Mais le fait est que cela se passe sous la nappe, que nous sommes dans une pièce pleine de gens de la  
haute société anglaise, que Maman est en face de moi et qu'il y a une autre famille en face, que c'est absurdement risqué même si dans l'angle où nous sommes personne ne peut le voir, et qu'il ne s'arrête pas là !

Il amena sa main entre mes jambes, mangeant de l'autre pendant que je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Et si je passais une main sous la table, Maman trouverait ça louche.

Ses ongles accrochaient le tissu et envoyaient des frissons à mon corps, que je réprimais comme je le pouvais, mais... Il appuyait doucement, parfaitement là où il savait que ça feraiy le plus d'effet, (où avait-il appris ça ?) et ça ne rate pas...

Ma température monte doucement, ainsi qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie... Je jette un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Il a l'air très attentif à la conversation que j'ai avec la jeune fille d'en face...

Il défait ma ceinture, oh mon dieu. Je suis en train de parler des amibes avec une future biologiste et mon petit frère défait ma ceinture sous la table.

Cette pensée me fait durcir un peu plus et le pantalon me fait mal... Ce à quoi Sherlock remédie vite, défaisant ma braguette, et je profite de l'élasticité de mon boxer. Mais pas pour longtemps, les doigts de Sherlock reviennent me caresser... Oui ! Il plonge la main dans mon sous-vêtement et me saisit.

Je réprime un sursaut mais suis obligé de m'arrêter dans ma phrase pour chercher mes mots. Je reprends assez vite alors que les doigts fins enserrent mon sexe délicatement, le touchent pour apprendre, l'effleurent, chatouillent le gland...

Il entame rapidement un va-et-vient franc, mais je fais mine de prendre ma serviette sur mes cuisses pour lui saisir fermement le poignet et qu'il arrête : ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, ni la personne, même si ce dernier point est discutable...

Il lâche prise.

Je me rhabillais discrètement et reprenais de plus belle sur les amibes, gardant toutefois une main sur la jambe pour contrer tout mouvement de Sherlock qui pourrait partir en vrille. J'étais frustré, mal à l'aise, j'avais chaud et je voulais faire l'amour à mon petit frère de 14 ans pendant une semaine entière, mais tant pis. On ne jouit pas dans un grand restaurant quand on a autant d'ennemis que moi et qu'ils sont aussi pointilleux que les miens.

-Je m'en souviens, pourquoi tu parles de ça, demandais-je à Sherlock dans un souffle douloureux ?

.

* * *

.

"Je...déjà pendant la danse je me suis senti très léger, quand tu m'as dit que j'étais éblouissant, le plus beau et quand je t'ai...enfin tu vois ?"

Mycroft sourit légèrement en réponse.

Oh que oui il doit s'en souvenir !

Je me rappelle que j'ai dû étudier le corps et ses stimulations sexuelles et que je n'ai jamais autant écouté en cours (enfin en cours, ce n'était pas vraiment un cours c'était les séances d'éducation sexuelle où les élèves devaient poser des questions et apprendre.).Au risque de me prendre pour un pervers, je prenais des notes et poser toutes les deux minutes des questions de plus en plus osées.

M'enfin bon, ces gens étaient là pour ça !

Et ce soir-là, je me suis vraiment appliqué.

Comme j'aimais sentir son membre dans ma main, chaud, humide et doux. Le soir même, j'ai pu dormir tout près de mon frère malgré sa légère réticence après ce qu'il s'était passé après le dîner.

En plus la masturbation n'était pas la seule chose sexy que je lui faite.

Je lui lançais des regards et des clins d'œil sexy et je me léchais les lèvres sensuellement.

"Mon pauvre Mycroft…Je suis..." C'est le seul homme qui me fait cet effet, souvent mon masque tombe quand je suis seul avec lui...trop souvent même.

"Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir...Enfin avant je voulais mais...

-John..."

Mon cœur se serre quand il murmure son prénom. Est-ce qu'il est en train de penser à lui ?

Peut-être à propos de sa blessure ou pire qu'il pense à ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Mon Dieu et s'il était en train de tomber amoureux ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Ça y est ma colère revient en force et dire que je me croyais guéri au moment où je m'étais juré de prendre soin de lui.

"Mycroft...je..dois t'avouer quelque chose...après le dîner, pendant que tu dormais j'ai...uh...un peu profiter de toi.

.

* * *

**Vous savez, la review est une partie intégrante de l'histoire, elle exprime des sentiments, elle nous influence, nous permet d'avancer... Vous nous feriez l'immense plaisir de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous ? Même si ce n'est que pour écrire "Bien" ou "nul", je prends ! Nous prenons !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Mix et avertissement

**Bien bien, les enfants... Il paraîtrait que la chose suivante est sérieuse, veuillez la lire, s'il vous plait, nous sommes tous concernés. **

_**Bonjour,**_  
_** Je me permets de te communiquer ceci =) A faire circuler, c'est tout à fait sérieux ! :**_

_** ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**_

_** Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.**_

_** Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .**_

_** Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net**_

_** Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.**_

_** Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »**_

_** CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .**_

_** Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.**_

_** L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déjà, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )**_

_** Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics. **_

_**www. fanfic-fr journal-opblog- fetch_blog- 1942 . ht ml**_

_** Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:**_

_** Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !**_

_** - www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )**_

_** - flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)**_

_** Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)**_  
_** On compte sur vous !**_

**Mes chers et tendres amis, si cette histoire est supprimée, je crois qu'il faudra vous résoudre à venir la lire sur mon blog... Mais seulement si elle est supprimée, bien sur ! (Mon-moi-même, des gens sur mon blog, seigneur, quelle hérésie ! :)**

* * *

**_Arianeyuy, merci pour ta review, je vais tâcher d'y répondre de manière rassurante._  
**

**Merci pour tes félicitation, nous aussi on trouvait que ce couple devait avoir une place ici, quand même ! :)  
**

**Tu n'as pas remarqué de différence, à bon... Moi je trouve qu'on écrit pas vraiment pareil... Mais enfin. Tant mieux pour toi si c'est mieux pour lire !  
**

**Pour la psychologie... Euhm. C'est à dire que... C'est pas vraiment fait pour être psychologique... Mais étant donné que nous avons BEAUCOUP d'avance sur vous lecteurs, je pense pouvoir te dire que (au moins pour My) ça va s'améliorer.  
**

**Pour Watson, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, son âme puisse t-elle reposer en paix. Je blague ! On l'a pas tué ! Il y aura un plan à trois, mais il ne s'intégrera pas au couple. ça je veux pas.  
**

**Si tu savais le nombre d'idées qu'on peut caser dans une seule fanfic...  
**

**Merci pour la review, amuse toi bien, et n'hésite _surtout pas_ à reviewer encore ! :D  
**

**;  
**

**Bonne lecture, tout le monde !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_14/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

-Profité de Moi ? ! Je murmure, ahuri. Comment ça ? Attends, dis-moi d'abord si John...

-John va bien !

Je soupire de soulagement et relève les yeux vers mon petit frère, qui semble au bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui, hein... Il a Sarah avec lui, je l'ai fait venir exprès !

-C'est un peu de ma faute s'il est dans cet état...

-C'est juste ça ? Vraiment JUSTE ça ?

-Oui... Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _profité de moi_?

Je souffle, parler me fais mal... Je dois avoir des côtes cassées. Il rougit comme un beau diable.

-Je... J'avais drogué ton thé pour être sûr que tu ne te réveillerais pas... Quand j'ai été sûr que tu dormais, je t'ai embrassé... Sur la bouche,sur le cou, les épaules... Je t'ai déshabillé, j'ai sucé tes tétons, et ils ont réagis malgré le  
sommeil... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu étais excitant... Je me suis dit que le reste réagirait peut-être aussi...

Je t'ai pris en main... Tu es si doux, quelque partie de toi que ce soit... Je t'ai caressé du mieux que je pouvais, et stimulant les zones érogènes, et puis j'ai fait comme tu avais fait, je t'ai pris dans ma bouche, pour ne pas tacher  
les draps, et j'ai fait en sorte que tu jouisses en moi. Ça... Tu avais bon gout... J'étais très excité et cette fois tu ne pouvais pas me soulager...

Enfin, pas comme... Enfin bref. Je suis allé vite prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain, je l'ai étendue sous nos bassins je me suis couché dans ton dos, j'ai mis mon sexe entre tes cuisses, j'ai bougé les hanches... Si tu  
savais comme c'était bon de te sentir autour de moi alors que j'allais venir... La sensation de tes fesses ronde et douces contre moi...

Je... J'ai éjaculé, j'ai tout nettoyé, toi, moi, la serviette, je nous ai rhabillé, et je me suis endormis dans tes bras... Je... Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette nuit, avec tout ce que j'aurais pu te faire d'autre... My'...

Abasourdi par cette révélation, quelque chose fit tilt :

« -Sherlock, je chuchotais, tu sais que c'est du viol ?

-Je sais ! Maintenant, je sais. A l'époque, non, je voulais juste satisfaire mon désir pour toi, et ça n'a fait que l'aggraver... Tu m'en veux ?

Il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

-Qu'en est-il de mon état, demandais-je faiblement ?

-Tu as une jambe, une côte et un bras cassé, des contusions et des hématomes partout, mais dans deux mois tu devrais être complètement guéri... Mycroft ?

Je poussais un long soupir...Encore deux mois avant de pouvoir prendre ma revanche...

**_._**

* * *

.

Tous les jours j'allais voir mon frère à l'hôpital pour le forcer à manger un peu. Je suis un peu soulagé qu'il sache maintenant à propos du viol. Je vous jure que malgré mon intelligence qui était déjà assez développé à mon âge je  
n'en savais rien à propos des viols et compagnie.

Maintenant les gens qui font ça me dégoûtent au plus haut point mais qui suis-je pour leur donner des leçons ?

C'était une erreur et pourtant je ne regrette rien.

Je suis un monstre en un sens.

J'ouvre la porte après avoir frappé et entendit la voix de Sarah me dire d'entrer.

John avec ses pansements me regardent en me donnant un sourire un peu gêné et en devenant tout rouge.

"John je te verrais demain, d'accord ?"

Après l'avoir vu hocher la tête, la rouquine s'en va mais avant elle s'arrête quand elle est à côté de moi, se rapproche et murmure à mon oreille :

"John attendait ta visite avec impatience, il souffrait de savoir que tu étais avec ton frère plutôt que d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de tes visites. Et pourtant, tu sais bien qu'il est loin d'être égoïste !"

Quand la porte se ferme, John tendit sa main vers moi avec un regard rempli d'amour.

"Viens ma Vie."

Ma vie ? Oh le plan s'est empiré. John est fou d'amour pour moi depuis le début ?

Je m'approche mais je ne prends pas sa main qu'il tend.

"Comment va Mycroft, il paraît qu'il a eu un accident.

-Oui, il m'a sauvé alors que..."

Dois-je vraiment le dire ?

"Alors que j'allais sauter d'un toit".

John devient pâle comme un linge, je me demande même si il va s'évanouir.

Il ne dit rien, juste...il pleure.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu as supplié à Mycroft de ne rien dire à propos de cet "incident" ?

-Parce que je t'aime trop voilà pourquoi. Je mourrais pour toi Sherlock !

Tu te rappelles avec le chauffeur de taxi ?

Je ne te connaissais que depuis une journée et pourtant je l'ai tué sans hésiter et cette Irène Adler aussi mais bon..."

Mon cœur se brise, il faudra qu'un jour ou l'autre je lui dise que je ne l'aime pas mais pour l'instant...

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et grimpe sur le lit.

John me tire de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

.

.

* * *

.

Deux mois ont passés et John croit toujours que je l'aime et mon désir pour mon frère est insupportable . Je n'ose pas aller le voir. L'archet glisse sur les cordes de mon violon laissant crier une mélodie sans passion. John est  
parti au travail, et je me sens terriblement seul.

Devant la fenêtre, je vois une limousine se garer.

Ce ne peut être...

En inspirant un bon coup,je pose mon violon et rejoint la voiture.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock n'est plus revenu depuis qu'il est allé voir John... Il doit se sentir coupable de tout ça... Je n'aurais pas l'impertinence de lui dire "Je te l'avais dit, que ça allait te retomber dessus !"Je me suis remis doucement. Maman venait me voir de temps en temps, et donnait de mes nouvelles à la Reine... Henry venait aussi, pour que je me remette à travailler rapidement plus que pour me tenir compagnie, et je boudais un peu.

Sherlock me manque... Il faut que le docteur le lâche, alors que faire ?

Il m'avait semblé qu'il avait aimé notre après-midi commune... Il faudra que je suggère à Sherlock un plan à trois... Je l'aime bien, ce Watson ! Il n'est qu'une goutte dans l'océan de l'amour que j'ai pour mon petit frère, mais il n'empêche, ce privilège n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Je le regarde crier son ennui et son désespoir avec son violon et des images pas catholiques envahissent mon cerveau... Mon premier réflexe est de les réprimer, avec le temps, c'est devenu une habitude. Mais là, mon imagination me montre ce que Sherlock m'a fait, cette nuit-là... On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est déplaisant... C'est chaud, en tout cas. J'imagine les sensations que j'ai raté et je commence à brûler de l'intérieur.

Je me sens assez bien pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce !

J'envoie une voiture le chercher, je le vois qui laisse un mot à John, disant qu'il est chez moi avant d'attraper son manteau et de se ruer dans la voiture.

.

* * *

**Bon, ensuite, nous entrons dans toute une période de délire total, (vous verrez bien de quoi il s'agit, mais ça n'aboutit pas finalement, rassurez vous.  
**

**Alors, vous irez sur les forum pour que ff accepte enfin le MA ? Vous nous laisserez une review ?  
**

**(Un liens pour signer la pétition : www . change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction - net# Sans les espaces, évidemment. ) (Vous pouvez mettre des info totalement erronées dans les cadres, j'ai essayé, ça marche ! Ce qui compte, c'est la signature. Informatique, hein.)  
**


	15. Chapter 15 : Mix

**Heylo !  
**

**Merci à vous de votre lecture ! :)  
**

**Merci beaucoup aussi à ceux qui ont signés la pétition pour le MA, on ne sait jamais, ça peut marcher !  
**

**Prévenez aussi le maximum d'auteurs, qu'ils sauvegardent leurs textes comme je le fais. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait prévenir Lulu et Emmy pour moi... :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

**_Arianeyuy, merci pour ta review !_  
**

Bon, on est pas fondamentalement contre les review, on serait même plutôt pour ! Mais si une même personne review plusieurs fois, ça fausse un peu le compteur, donc bon... Mais tu es pardonnée ^^

... Ne défonce pas ton plafond en sautant trop haut de joie en lisant cette réponse-ci, hein ?

Ne t'en fait pas pour John, il finira bien, dans l'ensemble :)

Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que le suite te plaira ^o^

_**Neko : **_

Merci pour la pétition ! :) Tu sais, pour les Holmes, ils sont déjà effrayant dans la série, c'est juste le plan qui change ^^ Nous te remercions chaudement pour la review !

_**Tempérence Hotyenwood (J'aime ton pseudo ! :D)**_

Indigne à ton peuple ! :) Alors comme ça c'est râre que... ? Ah bon. Merci du compliment ^*^ Merci aussi pour la review !

**;  
**

**Bonne lecture, tout le monde !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_15/Sherlock Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Assis sur le cuir du siège, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qui m'attend. En tout cas tout va bien, John est bien au travail. J'ai personnellement vérifié il n'est pas en train de faire l'amour avec Mycroft.

La haine me bloque la gorge, pourquoi mon frère a-t-il fait ça ?

Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais j'ai quand même fait, et je le fais toujours, l'amour à mon blogueur. J'ai beau le faire, mon désir ne se tarit pas.

Quelle horreur !

Pourquoi...Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de mon propre frère.

Un châtiment qu'on m'impose. Je ne pourrais jamais l'épouser puisqu'il est mon frère et je ne pourrais jamais porter son enfant puisque je suis un homme.

Quoique avec lui, à pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise dans des laboratoires secrets ultra sécurisé, il pourrait très bien apporter ce genre de prototypes.

Un enfant de Mycroft.

Bon sang ! Ça ne va pas mieux.

**_._**

* * *

.

La première chose que Sherlock fait en arrivant fut de me sauter au cou en me demandant de lui faire un enfant. Et de ne plus jamais coucher avec John.

-Seulement si tu lui dis la vérité et que tu arrêtes toi aussi. Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi, Mycroft ?

-Je sens que tu es fondamentalement contre ce que je vais dire, donc je m'abstiendrais.

-Je te veux pour moi tout seul ! Je viens juste de te trouver, je ne veux plus te partager ! Tu es à moi !

Je souris : -TU es à moi, n'inverse pas les rôles...

Il me fait tomber à terre en m'embrassant.

- Prouve-le !

Je prends ses lèvres, doucement puis avec plus de passion... Il gémit de contentement. Ce son est si beau... Si excitant. Je passe au-dessus de lui, le plaquant contre le tapis. Il tend la tête en arrière, dégageant son cou que je dévore.

-Ooooh, Mycroft...

Comment suis-je décemment supposé résister à sa voix de basse qui me gronde son désir dans le cou... Sérieusement ?

Je déboutonne doucement sa chemise de la main droite, la gauche caressant déjà son ventre. Sa peau est douce...

-La tienne l'est encore plus ! My', laisse-moi te toucher, s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire...

J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'agir, que ce soit avec des femmes ou avec des hommes (Mais le sexe ne m'intéressant que très moyennement, (trop d'agitation, de sueur, d'énergie dépensée...), je n'ai pas un très grand nombre de conquêtes réelles à mon actif...), mais avec Sherlock, je peux essayer de me laisser faire.

Il me fait rouler sur le dos pour échanger nos positions et se retrouve à cheval sur mes cuisses. Il rougit et sa respiration s'accélère subitement. Il me caresse délicatement la joue avant de plonger sur ma poitrine, m'arrachant presque ma chemise pour lécher mes tétons avec application et une sensualité qui lui est toute particulière.

Je me sens durcir, ma température monte, j'ai les joues en feu et il ne vaut pas mieux que moi...

-My, si tu savais comme je te veux !

-Mais je sais !

Il détache la boucle de mon pantalon sans lâcher mon torse des lèvres, passe sa main dans mon boxer, se saisit de mon membre et le sort pour mieux en profiter... Ses mains m'effleurent, me serrent, ses doigts montent et descendent régulièrement, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir, il appuie sur le frein, titille le gland...

Je perds la tête sous l'avalanche de sensations qu'il m'envoie. Je gémis à mon tour, mais je suis immédiatement coupé par sa bouche qui se plaque sur la mienne.

-Mycroft, tu es si adorable...

Je ne peux rien répondre, mais mon corps tout entier exprime ce que je pense de lui. Je le débarrasse de sa chemise, de son pantalon, (les chaussures et chaussettes ont volés depuis bien longtemps.), sans cesser ses allées et venues sur mon membre, il attrape une de mes mains de la sienne libre et la porte à son entrejambe.

Je plisse les yeux, entoure sa verge tendue et lui rends les caresses en mille. Il gémit si suavement que je viens dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retient pour ne pas faire de même et sans même qu'il ait besoin de demander, je lève les hanches. Ses doigts caressent mon anus, pour me détendre et faciliter la pénétration, il en enfonce un et je retiens un cri.

Les doigts de Sherlock sont en moi, ils bougent, écartent les chairs… Je me sens peu à peu durcir de nouveau. Je ne retiens plus mes plaintes et quand son membre entre et transperce moi corps, je crie pour de vrai. Oh bon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir éprouver autant de plaisir ! Je brûle alors qu'il entame un va-et-vient, doux d'abord.

Ses mains me câlinent, profitent de ma peau, il m'embrasse partout où il peut m'atteindre sans s'arrêter. Il accélère et j'agrippe son dos, me redressant sur lui, entourant ses hanches de mes jambes.

Nous jouissons en même temps, cette fois, et je sens sa semence se répandre en moi alors que sa bouche happe la mienne. Il se retire doucement et me serre contre lui.

-My', je t'aime tant…

.

.

* * *

.

Pendant que je suis en train de jouer ma mélodie préférée au violon, John se place derrière moi et me malaxe les fesses tout en m'embrassant la nuque.

"Sherlock, il me susurre, j'ai envie.

Je m'arrête un moment, le regarde et lance

"Moi pas." avant de reprendre mon morceau.

J'ai juré à mon amour que jamais je ne toucherais John.Même si j'ai envie car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports.

Juste toucher ou embrasser c'est tout ce que je veux mais Mycroft me surveille,j'en suis sûr.

Même avec son travail, il se débrouille toujours pour me regarder vivre.

"Allez Sherlock je sais que tu le veux toi aussi ! Alors où cette fois ? On a essayé dans tous les recoins de l'appartement, quelques toilettes publiques ..humm ..Ou tu veux recommencer l'un de ces endroits ?

-Non je n'ai pas envie je t'ai dis."

J'entends sa ceinture dégringoler, la braguette de son pantalon zipper et sens son sexe contre mes fesses.

"Pourquoi es-tu en chemise et sans boxer en plus ! Tu sais que ça me fait chavirer quand t'as les fesses à l'air !"

Mes doigts deviennent blancs à force de serrer le violon avec brutalité.

Il ondule des hanches tout en m'attirant bien contre lui, ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

Il accélère de plus en plus.

En gémissant il hurle :

"Je t'aime, je t'aime sois mien Sherlock !"

Je le supplie de se taire et d'arrêter mais il me répond :

"Mme Hudson est partie en voyage avec une amie, il n'y a que nous deux ici et puis...c'est pas comme si on nous surveillait !  
.

* * *

.

Quel naïf, ce docteur... Juste pour m'amuser, je lui envoie un petit texto :

"Sherlock à dit non, docteur, et vous savez que non c'est non... Mais je suis libre, si vous voulez."

-Mycroft !

Sherlock fixe mon invisible caméra, furieux.

"Oh, je peux vous prendre tous les deux..."

John rougit et Sherlock grimace.

.

* * *

**Bon, les enfants, je signale au passage que dans la suite, on pourrait croire à du MPREG, mais il n'y en aura pas, on reste crédible, quand même... **

**Vous savez, ça m'aiderais beaucoup que vous laissiez une review, sinon je finirais à la rue des auteurs non-aimés, et une fois qu'on est là bas, on est perdu à jamais... ('OnO')  
**


	16. Chapter 16 :Mix

**Yop !**

**He oui, c'est encore moi qui vient poluer ce joli site avec des dirty-stories exprès pour corrompre les gens... :)  
**

**Merci à tous les gens qui nous lise (surtout à ceux qui me lisent MOI ! :D)  
**

**Sherlock et Mycroft ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne gagnons rien là dessus, du moins rien de monétaire... (vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais en temps que démon de la perversité, je récolte les âmes de tous ceux qui ont dépasser les quatres premiers chapitre... Hinhin...  
**

**Sherlock, même s'il est parfois (souvent) OOC, c'est lulu.  
**

**Mycroft, même s'il est un peu trop sentimental, c'est moi.  
**

**L'orthographe, même si des fois il dérape un peu, C'est Emmy, avec qui j'ai commencé un nouveau RWG, pour ceux qui s'y intéressent, c'est elle qui le publie, c'est du M, et ça s'appelle Role Writer Game Shool.  
**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, vous avez dix ans avant que je vienne récupérer votre âme, profitez en un max ! :D  
**

* * *

_**Tempérence Hotyenwood (... J'aime toujours ton pseudo.)  
**_

_**Merci pour la review, quoi, en plus tu ne lis par l'anglais couramment ? Mais t'es complètement maso ! :D J'espère que ça va te plaire ! :)**_

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_16/Sherlock Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

J'ai envie de hurler, de détruire cette foutue caméra et tuer Mycroft de mes propres m'avait promis...il m'avait promis qu'il ne coucherait plus avec John même si c'est avec m'avait juré sa fidélité.Je voulais son enfant, de mon côté j'ai fait plein d'expériences pour trouver une solution qui pourrait m'aider à porter un enfant malgré mon sexe.

Je fixe John qui rougit de plus en plus.

"Tu..tu veux vraiment ?

-Ben tu sais...Avec les frères Holmes c'est... pour toi ça doit te dégoûter car c'est avec...Mycroft vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture."

Si John savait...

"Je vais prendre l'air" je marmonne en fuyant ce salon de malheur.

Mon frère , tu me dois quelques explications.

* * *

.

Il déboule chez moi, m'empoigne par le col de ma chemise et me hurle :

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIS ÇA ?

Je souris et le vois qui commence à s'interroger.

-Tu perds vraiment toute mesure quand tu es avec moi, depuis un moment...Tu es si prévisible, Sherlock. Je savais que tu viendrais, j'avais envie de te voir et le docteur se faisait un peu trop présent à mon gout.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu sais, Sherlock, si tu laissais John envisager une partie à trois, on pourrait se toucher sans se cacher... ça l'exciterait, même.

-Bah pas moi !

-Tu es sûr ? Je pense que je suppléerais assez bien à ça pour que ça ne fasse rien... Embrasse-moi.

.

.

* * *

.

"NON !"

Je crie en le n'a pas le droit moi oui à cause de la souffrance qu'il me cause.

"Tu..tu aurais pu m'appeler. Tu savais que je viendrai dès qu'on raccrochait. Bon je vais t'épargner pour cette fois. Si tu me permets, le résultat de mon expérience devrait être visible maintenant. Au revoir,mon frère.

-Cette expérience de grossesse masculine ?"

Mon visage est brûlant. Qu'est ce je peux être idiot parfois !

C'est vrai, il me surveille 24h sur 24h donc il me voit faire les expériences, attendre, avaler, appliquer, faire l'amour à John (au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier) et crier et danser de joie quand j'ai des nausées, acheter et utiliser des test de grossesse et enfin tirer sur les murs pour essayer d'apaiser ma colère.

"Je veux...juste.

-Tu vas encore forniquer avec cet homme alors, tu brises ta promesse !

-Mycroft, avant je me disais sociopathe et la pensée d'avoir un enfant me dégoûtait, je pensais que c'était un gaspillage d'argent, de temps et d'énergie. Mais maintenant.. Je...veux fonder une famille. Et je croyais que comme même MOI je voulais un petit bébé, toi tu me comprendrais.."

Et sur ces mots je pars sans me retourner.

.

* * *

.

Il est parti en colère...

Avoir un enfant... Sherlock veut fonder une famille...

Il y a de gros obstacles devant lui : Génétiquement, il n'a pas le bagage qu'il faut : Il lui faut un utérus, un vagin, et des ovaires, les hormones ovariennes déclenchent les cycles féminins, et la muqueuse doit être présente pour que l'embryon accroche aux parois et puisse se développer.

A la limite, pour le vagin, il peut s'en passer et essayer de faire sortir l'enfant par césarienne, mais ce serait très douloureux.

Et malgré ce qu'il semble croire, il ne peut pas faire pousser tout ça comme ça, lui-même !

Sherlock veut un enfant.

Ça me fait tout drôle d'y penser... Et j'ai envie de pleurer quand je pense que ce ne sera jamais le mien, même s'il pouvait en avoir un. Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est des clones. Il y a trop de risques... D'ailleurs, il ne le veut même pas de moi. Il fait l'amour à 'John'. Pas à moi.

Je savais au fond que c'était bête d'espérer pouvoir un jour vivre heureux avec lui.

Je ne peux même pas me droguer pour oublier, m'évader, cela me tuerait. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter l'alcool...

Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, je dois encore veiller sur lui... Le satisfaire sexuellement en l'écoutant me dire qu'il m'aime... Quelles conneries ! Mensonges ! Il ne pense jamais qu'à lui. A-t-il une seule fois essayé de me comprendre, de me faire plaisir, de me satisfaire, me soulager du poids terrible qui pèse sur mes épaules, de m'aider ?

Non.

Tout ce qu'il fait, il l'a toujours fait uniquement pour lui. Pour se satisfaire lui. Et j'ai toujours fais tout pour lui, il n'aime pas que j'essaye de regarder autre part que vers lui, même si ce n'est que vers moi. C'est un enfant gâté. Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime autant ?

Le cidre est la boisson la plus alcoolisée que je puisse ingérer sans vomir mes tripes... J'en sors une bouteille de mon armoire, que je réservais justement pour les jours où j'ai envie de me détruire.

Sherlock peut peut-être avoir un enfant... Les labos du gouvernement savent faire surement ça depuis longtemps... Je lui donnerais l'adresse d'une femme de confiance, compréhensive.

Je vais encore lui exaucer un caprice... Je sais qu'il ne le voit pas comme ça. Qu'il pense me prouver son amour comme ça. Si l'amour c'est vraiment ça, je n'en veux pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de la tendresse. Pouvoir être rassuré et câliné, faire le petit frère, moi aussi, de temps en temps, dans ma vie !

C'est impossible. Autant avec Sherlock qu'avec les autres... Mes propres barrières m'en empêchent. Et pourtant ça me manque tellement... Des bras dans lesquels me blottir et oublier tous mes soucis...

Je me sens seul.

Sherlock va avoir un enfant avec le docteur Watson en essayant égoïstement de me prouver qu'il m'aime plus que je l'aime. Je me noie dans un premier verre de cidre... ça devrait au moins m'endormir et m'empêcher de penser.

.

* * *

**Je le répète, pas de MPREG, c'est à dire de grossesse masculine prévue pour de vrai dans cette fic, que cela ne vous arrête pas.  
**

**Une petite review ? Je publierais la suite d'ici Mercredi. Peut-être plus tôt si vous êtes vraiment chaud :)  
**

**Je suis en vacances ! ! ! !  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Mix

**Hello !**

**Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre, (désolé, j'ai deux jours de retard... le prochains demains je vous le promet.)  
**

**J'ai été un peu déçut de n'avoir que deux review... Mais elles m'ont ravie toutes les deux ! :)  
**

**A ce propos, comme (à par publier), je trouve du temps pour toute sortes de choses, j'ai commencé deux autres histoires à quatres mains : **

**toutes les deux portent le titre de Rôle Writer Game, une est avec LucyFarmer, et la deuxième est avec Emmy, Elisabeth Marie Holmes, notre béta sur cette fic qui est un supersonic de la correction.**

** L'une est un Holmesest, sauf que cette fois c'est moi qui fait Sherly (Lulu est mieux dans le rôle de My) et le second est un Sherlock John, UA school, mais il parait selon les avis que nous avons déjà reçut, qu'il est pas mal.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Tempérance Hotryenwood : Merci pour la review !  
**_

_**A vrai dire, My bois aussi du cidre doux, mais comme ses capacités sont immense, il en faut très peu pour les affecter. J'espère que ton oral c'est bien passé ! :)  
**_

_**Une lettre de 6 page en anglais ? ! Bon dieu, je te sous estimait encore niveau masochiste... Il y a des gens, comme toi, que je ne pourrais jamais dépasser niveau fanatisme...  
**_

_**J'espère que tu aimera la suite ! :)  
**_

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_17/Sherlock Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

SALOPERIE !

Encore négatif. Mes larmes noient à nouveau mes yeux. J'ai peut être mis trop de...

"Sherlock mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'il arrive ?

-Je...J'essaie d'avoir un bébé."

John s'approche de moi sans aucun mot. Je lui explique que c'est la raison de mes expériences qui ont décuplées ces derniers temps. Je m'effondre contre le bas du canapé en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Humm…Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte même avec tes expériences.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai mis un préservatif Sherlock.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit !

-Écoute, je ne voulais pas qu'on chope des conneries !

Tu sais moi aussi...je veux un enfant mais comme tu…es un homme et que toi et la famille ça avait l'air d'être deux, je ne voulais pas...

On réessaye ?"

Un sourire illumine son visage quand mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je l'embrasse passionnément avant de courir avec lui dans notre chambre.

Des papillons dans le ventre, je l'embrasse, le caresse et le laisse entrer en moi. Mycroft, tu as voulu me négliger, me faire souffrir depuis des années maintenant je suis en train d'essayer d'avoir mon bébé.

John ou Mycroft...Qui va être le papa de mon futur trésor ?

* * *

.

Je regarde le carnet dans lequel je consigne mes pensées quand j'en ai assez de les garder pour moi.

Au cinquième verre, je lui envoie l'adresse, le fait que copuler comme un malade, enfin, essayer, ne lui servira à rien vu qu'il n'a pas les attributs nécessaires.

Je lui donne aussi l'adresse et écris finalement:

"Considère que nous sommes quittes."

Au huitième verre, je prends un billet d'avion pour New York et prévient le bureau que je ne serais plus présent que sur Internet, et qu'ils leur faudra se débrouiller pour trouver des façons sures de me faire parvenir le travail.

Je fais ma valise et regarde la bouteille.

Elle est vide...

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de partir... Je ne veux plus de son égoïsme à la noix, il ne comprend rien !

Personne ne m'a jamais compris, de toute façon. S'il revient me faire les yeux doux, je lui botte les fesses et le renvoie chez lui.

J'oublie mon carnet sur la table, le crayon encore posé dessus et je sombre dans mon lit comme dans un océan rassurant.

.

* * *

.

Il me manque tellement. J'ai beau faire l'amour comme un fou et je ne pense qu'à Mycroft. Son absence me détruit alors que je l'ai vu ce matin et l'ai quitté en froid. "Non!".Pff qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il m'a foutu en rogne à cause de ce plan à trois mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Un message sur mon portable me fait sortir de mes songes.

Une adresse apparaît sur l'écran, celle d'une femme qui travaille dans l'un des labos secrets que...Il veut m'aider à avoir mon bébé ?

Mais une phrase me glace le sang et me fait pleurer de plus belle :

"Considère que nous sommes quittes."

Cela veut dire tant de choses. Bon j'en ai assez je vais aller chez lui. Il est minuit mais Mycroft veille souvent depuis qu'il m'espionne.

En serrant un peu mon écharpe et en mettant mes gants je me demande que va être sa réaction. Il va m'accueillir les bras ouverts et ses cuisses aussi. J'en suis sûr. Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche presque du sexe, je veux juste le voir...

.

Mycroft vieillit car j'ai eu que peu de mal à entrer chez lui. Le tableau que je vois n'est pas celui qui représente son salon de façon générale.

Une assez grande bouteille vide et un cahier avec un stylo sur sa table.

Dire que normalement c'est tout le temps parfaitement rangé. Mais enfin ! Où est Henry ?

Ce cahier m'intéresse de plus en plus mais je résiste finalement.

J'entends de légers ronflements venant de sa chambre.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce sombre. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je rougis.

Ce n'est peut-être rien cette vue pour quelqu'un d'autre mais moi le voir dormir profondément, sa cravate défaite provoque en moi une sorte de vague de tendresse qui me submerge. Doucement je me couche près de lui et je caresse sa joue et ses cils avant de les embrasser.

Idiote erreur car il se réveille.

* * *

.

Une caresse douce sur ma joue me réveille. Je papillote un peu des yeux et doit me rendre à l'évidence.

Sherlock. Pourquoi faut-il justement qu'il se montre attentif... Non. Il fait encore ça pour lui. Je ne compte pas, moi.

Je repousse sa main et me retourne dans mon lit, me repliant contre moi-même pour garder un peu de ma chaleur.

Il est surprit, blessé aussi. Bien fait, je pense, sans aucun remords, et je replonge dans le sommeil. Ou du moins j'essaye. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord.

-My ? Mycroft! Hé ho !

-Laisse-moi, je n'arrive jamais à dormir dans les avions, j'ai besoin de repos maintenant...

-Tu pars ?

-New York...

Il ne voit pas pourquoi je pars, il doit penser que c'est pour le travail car il n'insiste pas.

-Donne-moi ton sperme avant alors. J'en ai besoin.

Et puis quoi encore ?

A regret, je me lève, sous le regard attentif de Sherlock, et vais prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Sur la reproduction biologique consanguine et les monstres que ça engendre, avec description de tous les mécanismes et de tous les résultats.

-T'auras qu'à lire ça pour t'occuper.

Je le pousse vers la porte sans douceur, ni violence, juste avec lassitude et détermination.

Il faudra plus qu'une caresse pour m'extirper un enfant alors qu'il couche avec son meilleur ami en me jurant son amour.

Qu'il aille au diable, j'ai besoin de dormir.

J'y retourne.

Le vol est tôt dans la matinée, et il me faut encore deux heures de sommeil de plomb.

* * *

**Bon, mes chers amis, je ne vais pas essayer de vous manipuler en vous menaçant de ne pas publier si je n'ai pas de review, mais, je veux, dire, ça aide, hein. D'avoir des review, pas de menacer... **

**Donc ? En plus ils ont vachement perfectionné le système de reviewage... S'il vous plait ?  
**


	18. Chapter 18 : Sherlock

**Comme promis un nouveau chapitre rapidement...  
**

* * *

_**Guest : **_**MERCIIIIII !**_** Ta review me réconforte, sans elle je crois que... Bref, pour toi, la suite. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_18/Sherlock Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

J'ai beau attendre encore et encore comme un couillon, il ne revient pas. C'est au bout de dix minutes que, rougissant de honte, je comprends enfin qu'il n'a pas l'intention de donner satisfaction à ma demande. Je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre et mon doute devient comme poussière dans ma tête quand je le vois à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Je le rejoins donc encore une fois et profite encore de son sommeil pour l'embrasser cette fois. Je lèche ses lèvres, il ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux j'ai tant envie de lui mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir de se réveiller pour écarter ses cuisses. New York, pour le travail…Je doute maintenant.

Ma main se glisse sous son pantalon.

Aaaah !

Et dire que j'ose continuer à coucher avec John alors que Mycroft...

A force de passer des nuits torrides avec mon colocataire, j'oublie celle avec Mycroft. Je me souviens juste que j'ai failli grimper aux rideaux ce soir-là.

Je décide enfin de le réveiller en lui donnant une gifle sur sa tête.

Quand il relève sa tête brusquement je lui demande :

"Sérieusement, pourquoi vas-tu à New York ?"

* * *

**Ouai, c'est tout. Si vous voulez taper, faire le dans la review. Parce que vous savez, je sais combien vous êtes à passer sur ces pages. Une centaine et demie ! Et tout ce que j'ai c'est une review où deux par chapitre, et Lulu et moi, ça nous déprime. D'ailleurs, j'me pends au pied de mon lit si je n'ai pas grand chose cette fois non plus, ou bien je m'en irait et on me regrettera drôlement ! Na ! **

**Non, sérieusement, c'est déprimant de penser qu'on ne vaut même pas que vous tapiez votre pseudo et un "bien" ou un "nul" dans le cadre du dessous.  
**

**Faites le pour nous.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 : Mix 9

**Hell-ooh !  
**

**Merci à tous pour les review et la lecture !  
**

**Nous avons eut dix review, donc dix POV alternatif pour vous ^^  
**

* * *

_**Pour les Anonymes : Je suis navrée, mais FF bug pour les pseudo de review, donc signez les que je puisse vous distinguer ^^**__**  
**_

_**Merci à toutes et à tous !  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_19/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Je regarde Sherlock, éberlué... Je veux dormir...

-Retire ta main, s'il te plait...

-Tant que tu n'auras pas répondu…

-Pour te fuir, ça te va comme réponse ?

Je lui ôte la main et sens mes yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, je suis vraiment épuisé.

-Laisse-moi dormir, maintenant...

-NON ! Tu crois vraiment que ta réponse me satisfait ?

-Et toi, tu crois vraiment que ton comportement me satisfait ? ! ! Mais balaye un peu devant ta porte, Sherlock !

Je retombe dans les draps et remonte une couverture sur moi, lui laissant tout le loisir de faire ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il me laisse dormir.

* * *

Pour...pour me fuir ?

"Tu fuis…alors que moi je supporte tes surveillances et pourtant aussi ton indifférence !

-Exactement… Laisse-moi dormir, je t'en supplie.

-Non donne-moi les vraies raisons ou si c'est vraiment ça détaille-le moi, je veux savoir !

* * *

-Sherlock...Combien y a-t-il de pages dans le cahier sur la table ?

-Une centaine ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lire. Et s'il te plait, si je ne dors pas aujourd'hui, je vais devenir fou !

* * *

"Oui sois fou, bébé !"

Le regard noir de mon frère me fait froid dans le dos.

Le cahier…Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce cahier ?

Je sors donc silencieusement de cette chambre et attrape ce cahier avant de m'installer confortablement sur le fauteuil et le feuilleter.

Plus les pages défilent, plus les larmes viennent sur mes joues.

Lui aussi a souffert à cause de moi, il a raison, je suis égoïste mais il croit que c'est un enfant et pire il croit que j'en veux un, mais de John.

Non je veux que tous les trois, loin de mon paradis de Londres s'il le faut, soyons heureux.

Oh oui je nous vois là-bas dans un pays chaud. Non ! Je nous vois dans un pays où il pleut souvent (on adore la pluie) à élever notre enfant, une vie parfaite.

Et même notre nom de famille ne nous empêchera pas de rire et de s'aimer.

On changera notre précieux nom même si ce sera toujours l'inceste.

Mais lui...

Je me déshabille totalement avant de le rejoindre pour la troisième fois son lit. Je le caresse, l'embrasse et me frotte contre lui pour des frictions qui m'envoient des électricités le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je gémis, je soupire pour l'exciter mais ça ne marche pas au contraire, il me rejette.

* * *

-Tu n'as donc rien compris, pas vrai Sherlock...

-Si ! J'ai compris combien tu avais souffert à cause de moi, comment tu avais tout fait pour moi...

Je secoue la tête.

-Et le pourquoi ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. C'est tellement toi, Sherlock... Tant que tu y es, allonge-toi.

Je me lève alors qu'il s'étend paresseusement sur le lit, excité et déjà tendu vers le ciel.

Il croit donc que je n'ai aucun honneur ? Que juste parce qu'il arrive comme une fleur je vais écarter les cuisses et lui laisser mon corps ?

-On va jouer à un jeu que tu vas aimer, Sherlock, je lui susurre à l'oreille...

Il ronronne presque.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec une paire de menottes et des foulards très solides mais très doux.

Je lui attache les mains aux barreaux du lit, les pieds de même et le recouvre d'une couverture.

Il avait vu tous les gestes précédents et s'en était délecté mais celui-là lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Mycroft ?

Il était si prévisible, oui, mon petit frère...

-Je te conseille vraiment le livre que je t'ai donné sur la consanguinité, ton ignorance sur ce point, vu ton but, est très dangereuse.

Je le bâillonne. Il me regarde affolé, alors que je hoche la tête, satisfait du spectacle : L'ennemi hors d'état de nuire, ligoté et bâillonné.

Maintenant, dodo.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front alors qu'il se débat et lui met une deuxième couverture.

-Non, non, Sherlock, je ne te laisserais pas partir. J'ai BESOIN de dormir. Et tu ne te mettras pas entre Morphée et moi ! Bonne nuit, petit frère. Dors bien. Et si tu es sage, je demanderais à Henry ou à John de te libérer quand je serais parti.

Plus question de facilité entre nous, recommence à zéro et vois ce que ça fait de devoir faire des efforts pour avoir quelqu'un.

Le sommeil m'emporte, définitivement, cette fois.

* * *

"MycRmhoff" J'essaye d'hurler mais rien ne bouge, aucun son.

Le salaud !

Il m'a bien eu. Avec lui j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon cerveau perd toutes ses connexions. Mon corps me brûle et mon sexe est tellement dur que j'ai mal.

Je me débats encore une fois mais c'est inutile. Vaincu, je ferme les yeux.

...

Des heures ont passées depuis je suis attaché et je n'entends plus les ronflements de mon frère…

Oh non et s'il était parti ?

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Henry...Quelle honte..

"Monsieur votre frère m'a demandé de vous libérer.

-Il est parti ?

-Oui pour son avion pour New York.

-Vous auriez pu me libérer plus tôt !

-Monsieur m'a donné l'ordre de vous libérer par téléphone.

-Bon sang, dépêchez vous !

-Je suis vieux, monsieur."

Enfin libérer et après avoir chassé ce vieillard de cette pièce, en m'habillant promptement, je consulte ma carte mentale de Londres pour localiser l'aéroport privé. Dans la ville, voyant qu'aucun taxi ne daigne me prendre, je cours à travers la capitale en bousculant quelques passants.

Je t'en prie, Mycroft ne pars pas !

* * *

"Ne pars pas ! S'il te plait !"

Le message de Sherlock me fait pencher la tête. Il me le demande ? A ce point là ?

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester."

* * *

Ce message coupe net mon élan. Il y a tant de raisons qui bousculent dans ma tête mais lui dire "parce que je t'aime" ou "je ne peux pas vivre sans toi" ces phrases d'un cliché dégoûtant, Mycroft ne va pas me croire.

Tout en courant, je tape cette phrase au hasard, on va voir si ça va marcher :

"Sois le père de mon enfant !"

* * *

-"Sherlock, à tu pris le livre que je t'ai recommandé ?"

Je me doute que non, et je copie colle un passage de l'article de Wikipédia :

"La consanguinité était également la règle des sociétés rurales, voire de toutes les sociétés humaines, par la difficulté matérielle qu'il y'avait à chercher conjoint(e) ailleurs, avec des caractéristiques génétiques différentes (brassage génétique insuffisant). La planète Terre n'aurait de toute façon pas pu accueillir une population d'êtres humains, de taille suffisante, avec un patrimoine génétique suffisamment diversifié et mobile géographiquement « instantanément », pour éviter l'apparition de maladies génétiques.

Des croisements entre individus présentant une consanguinité élevée, donnant lieu à des enfants présentant des maladies génétiques mortelles, deviennent inévitables. L'absence de reproduction sexuée de ces individus homozygotes pour ces gènes délétères permet de ne pas maintenir à un niveau trop élevé la fréquence de ces allèles pathologiques.

Néanmoins, il est incontestable que la procréation consanguine concentre certaines caractéristiques génétiques défavorables. Selon certains chercheurs et socio-biologistes, des processus innés, comme celui de l'évitement de l'inceste, décrit par l'effet Westermarck, sont la preuve que la diversité génétique est une option biologique incontestable qui nous pousse généralement à éviter tout phénomène de consanguinité. Même si l'on ne peut que regretter les difficultés ressenties par les individus atteint de ces maladies, le fait que les personnes atteintes ne laissent pas de descendance est salutaire car il permet de limiter le diffusion de ces gènes néfastes.

Cependant, les enfants issus de mariages consanguins et présentant des maladies génétiques létales étaient également, d'une certaine façon, rapidement exclus de la perpétuation de la population (du fait de leur décès avant l'âge de la puberté ou, tout simplement, de leur mise à l'écart social), ce qui permettait de ne pas maintenir un taux trop élevé de ces allèles délétères."

"Avoir un enfant tous les deux est bien trop risqué."

"Pour l'enfant, je veux dire."

* * *

Cet article me plonge dans une superbe mélancolie. Je suis vraiment maudit.

Je veux pourtant encore cet enfant…Pff que je suis têtu.

Vite je cherche une autre raison. Mais elles sont tellement nombreuses...

"Je t'en prie Mycroft reviens-moi"

Pas de réponse.

Je fourre mon portable dans ma poche. Ah ! je vois l'aéroport.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ça vous à plus, et que vous nous ferez la faveur d'une petite review ^^**


	20. Chapter 20 Mix : 4

**Yop tout le monde ! Trois review, trois chapitres ^^**

**Un peu de PUB pour les deux fictions à quatre mains : Role Writer Game School; qui est un UA Sherlock John que j'écris avec notre bétalectrice, et qui apparemment, est plutôt pas mal... C'est elle qui le publie, l'image est une écriture sur fond blanc "Quatres mains", à tout hasard...**

**Et aussi Role Writer Game Back at home (je pense qu'on dit Bach Home, mais...) Qui est un Mylock Holmesest, en cours d'écriture aussi, avec Lucyfarmer, ma coauteur, sauf que nous avons échangés les rôles. Je vous avoue qu'après l'expérience éreintante qu'à été la présente fiction, être Sherlock est magnifiquement reposant. Et lulu est très bien en Mycroft, le personnage est plutôt fidèle pour le coup ! Allez faire un petit tour pour nous, siou plait ^^ C'est Lucy qui publie celle là.  
**

**Ces deux fictions sont cachées dans les rated M ^^  
**

**Au fait, si quelqu'un veut jouer avec moi, qu'il se présente avec une époque, un pairing et une esquisse et je suis à lui !  
**

* * *

_**Anonymous : Yes he is ! Thanks for your imput :) We'ra glad you read us, and I'm sorry but my english is ... :S :) Enjoy !**__**  
**_

_**Merci à toutes et à tous !  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_20/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Les téléphones sont interdits pendant toute la durée du vol, et j'éteins le mien après avoir lu la dernière supplication de Sherlock...

C'est agréable de le voir en position d'infériorité, pour une fois !

Je lui reviendrais, dans un ou deux mois, quand j'en aurais vraiment assez des Américains et qu'il me manquera trop...

En attendant, je sens déjà que ça va être intéressant, à en juger par le grand black en costard et lunettes noirs qui est assis à côté de moi... Agent du FBI, déjà là pour me filer, et malgré ma réputation, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'asseoir à côté de moi ?

Oh, come on... !

Où il veut être repéré et c'est une provocation, mais connaissant les Américains, j'en doute, ou ils me sous-estiment vraiment.

Je prends un journal et commence les mots croisés...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je laisse le journal en plan sur ma tablette en première classe et je vais aux toilettes.

Il regardera les mots croisés, verra mon message, que je sais à propos de sa femme et de ses deux filles, et à propos de son patron...

Je souris en coin en voyant le type me regarder droit dans les yeux, sans ses lunettes quand je reviens.

Sherlock me regardera-t-il franchement quand je reviendrais ?

Je... Je sais qu'il va prendre un billet pour me rejoindre.

Et qu'il va y parvenir. C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai envoyé un texto à John plutôt qu'à lui, pour le convier à venir aussi. Les frères Holmes et le docteur Watson en Amérique, foutant le bordel... ça pourrait être drôle.

A moins que Sherlock décide que son esprit de contradiction aura raison de tout, même de son amour pour moi et décide de rester en Angleterre. Ce ne serait pas plus mal, je pourrais m'amuser à fond avec ces imbéciles de la CIA...

Et m'éloigner un peu de lui, le laisser réfléchir à ce qu'il éprouve vraiment pour moi, si c'est juste du désir ou s'il veut mon bonheur.

Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux hypothèses je préfère...

* * *

Mycroft, mon amour. Mycroft, mon amour. Mycroft, mon amour…

Il n'y a que ces mots dans ma tête. Mais j'arrive trop tard car l'avion part.

Je reste donc là, les bras m'en tombent. Ma tête est vide maintenant et le froid emplit mon cœur.

J'ai froid, j'ai si froid.

Malgré mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants, j'ai froid.

Je veux mourir...

* * *

L'agent m'a accordé une faveur, en échange de mon silence...

Je pirate les caméras de l'aéroport très vite et vois mon petit frère en pleur... Mon cœur se serre... Je l'aime vraiment, énormément, mais je n'en peux plus de souffrir pour lui.

Je vois John qui arrive, circonspect, qui lui montre les billets d'avion qui vont leur permettre de me rattraper...

* * *

"Non John je...je rentre à la maison."

Mon ami me prend par le bras et me donne un vrai baiser de cinéma.

"Sherlock vas voir ton frère...Au moins pour que vous fassiez la paix."

C'est étrange j'ai toujours cru que ce serait Mycroft qui me sauverait.

"John enfin, on se dispute pas...enfin si mais tu le sais tu as une sœur, tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

-Oui, mais jamais j'ai pleuré comme ça après une dispute."

Je souris en disant que ce n'est rien et je sors de cet aéroport.

John m'appelle.

"Si..Erm..Je...

-Accouche John !"

Ah "accouche" "bébé"

AVOIR UN ENFANT EST BIEN TROP RISQUE POUR L'ENFANT JE VEUX DIRE

"Je...et si on allait au restaurant de notre première affaire. Angelo va être content de te voir et cette fois je vais vraiment dire que nous sommes un couple ! Nous aurons un vrai dîner romantique…et après si ton morale est toujours aussi bas...et bien...je te consolerai au lit.

-D'accord.

…

On a pris notre place près de la fenêtre. La bougie rouge donne une ambiance très romantique au fond.

John, depuis le début du dîner, dessinait des cercles imaginaires avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main sans me quitter du regard. Même pas quand il a commandé nos plats. Il y a dans ses yeux du désir, de l'amour profond et...une légère angoisse…du stress...de la peur.

Je remarque aussi qu'il tremble légèrement et que bizarrement Angelo lui fait des clins d'œil, le pouce à l'air comme pour dire "Bonne chance mon gars !" ou "Allez tu peux le faire !"

On attaque le dessert et ma mélancolie est toujours présente. Regardant les voitures, je meurs d'envie de sortir en trombe et de me jeter sous les roues d'un de ces tas de ferrailles.

Je retiens mes larmes avec beaucoup de peine.

"Sherlock...J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.."

Il se lève de table, se met devant moi et pose un genou à terre.

Oh non !

Il prend de la poche de son jean une boîte noire en velours et les yeux brillants et au bord des larmes il me pose LA question.

"Sherlock...Veux tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon époux ?"

Les autres clients se tournent tous vers nous pendant qu'il présente une bague hors de prix .(Comment s'est-il offert ce luxe ?)

Angelo, souriant et ému, commence à jouer un air d'accordéon.

Si...si Mycroft n'était pas mon frère…sa demande en mariage serait sublime, époustouflante de beauté, pas ordinaire, surprenante et pourtant discrète et élégante. Oui je suis maudit, jamais je ne pourrais l'épouser et porter son enfant. Cruelle existence qu'est la mienne...

"Oui, je le veux..."

* * *

**... une pierre pour nous lyncher ? Une review ? Plus y aura de review, plus le prochain chapitre sera long et rapide à venir... :D  
**


	21. Chapter 21 :Mix 6 et Threesome

**Hell-oh !  
**

**Six review, six chapitres ! Je le répète, vous décidez vous même de quand la publication s'arrête ^^  
**

**Mes amis, je vous en supplie, allez dire bonjours à lulu sur notre nouveau jeu d'écrivains, décris précédemment. Il est aussi pervers qu celui-ci.  
**

**Merci à vous, lecteurs, Merci beaucoup à vous, revieweurs, et mon immense gratitude à mes deux caloboratrices, non, colaba... Collaboratrices, Emmy et Lulu.  
**

* * *

**Anonymous**_** : I won't we exactly will be kind with John, but... He'll be good, at last ^^ After the threesome... :p I'll whish you wille enjoy this chapter ! :) Thank's for the rev" !**__**  
**_

_**Hum. **_**Pomme de terre volante**_**, avant tout, j'ai une question indiscrète... Est ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'un jours tu te transforme en frittes ? *yeux qui brillent*  
Non, sérieusement, merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir d'être les premières que tu gratifies d'un commentaire ! (Surtout, n'arrête pas, tu vois, c'est pas si terrible, aucun faucheur n'est venu te prendre ! :) ... Enfin, j'espère... :S Bref. Je te dédie ce Chapitre, car tu as été la première review et que j'adore ton pseudo, définitivement ! :) (Je crois qu'on ne de demande pas vraiment à une review d'être constructive, c'est bien, mais les encouragement, c'est... Je ne dirais pas mieux, c'est plus fréquent, disons, et personne ne s'en plains. Voilà. Vraiment, merci !)  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Mes chers amis, nous arrivons au vingt et unième chapitre, et ça commence à faire long pour arrivé aux dernières publications, non ?  
**

**Alors sachez que, lorsque vous êtes encore dans la liste du fandom, il y a, à côté du titre, ça - ». Si vous cliquez dessus, vous allez directement au dernier chapitre publié.  
**

**Et aussi, en haut du chapitre, enfin, de la page, sous le résumé, il me semble, vous avez des tas de petites icônes, qui changent la police, la taille, les espaces... Même le faux : vous pouvez passez du noir sur blanc au blanc sur noir ! ça peut être utile, ça vous bousille pas les yeux, enfin, je crois, et puis si vous voulez être discrets dans le noirs chez vous, vous planquer de vos parents, ou je ne sais quoi, ça sert...  
**

**PROFITEZ EN !  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_20/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

.

Je ferme les yeux.

Devant l'ordinateur de l'agent Chuck Owens qui m'a finalement invité à dormir chez lui pour ne pas avoir à payer l'hôtel, j'ai regardé John faire sa déclaration.

Je suis ému, affolé, désespéré, mon cœur se tord dans ma poitrine...

Sherlock a dit oui. Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Que j'ouvre en grand les portes le jour de leur mariage en hurlant "Je m'y oppose !" ?

Soyons sérieux. C'est bien comme ça. C'est sa décision, et John prendra vraiment soins de lui. Mieux que moi...

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? Le protéger, le rendre heureux, ça à toujours été le but de mon existence. Maintenant que John prend la relève, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ... Je ne suis rien, sans lui ! Je suis aussi égoïste que lui, finalement.

Ma détresse doit être trop flagrante car Owens pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Hé, Monsieur Holmes, vous allez bien ?

Je ne lève pas les yeux vers lui.

-Mon frère vient de se fiancer avec son colocataire.

-Oh... C'est une bonne nouvelle...

-Oui...

Ma voix se brise, il me relève le menton, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

- Il était tout pour moi... J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un va me remplacer...

-Personne ne peut remplacer un grand frère !

-Non, mais d'autres personnes peuvent devenir plus importantes... Mais c'est mieux, ce n'est pas bon de toujours dépendre de sa famille.

Cette phrase s'applique autant à Sherlock qu'à moi...

L'agent américain hoche la tête, sans voir mes sentiments... Mais personne ne peut les voir. Seul Sherlock peut.

Il faut que je m'occupe. Que mon cerveau trouve des distractions, que je l'oubli, comme il m'oublie surement dans les bras de John. Il ne se rappellera plus de notre amour, de notre nuit, de ce qu'il m'a fait, de ce qu'il a lu, de ce qu'il a voulu... Il le jugera "inutile" et l'effacera, simplement.

Je me sens si triste...

.

* * *

"Aaaah aïe arrête John !"

Je force John à sortir mon entrée ce qui me fait hurler de douleur.

John pose sa main sur mon épaule et essaie de me calmer mais je me relève du canapé avant de courir prendre des vêtements.

"Où tu vas Sher…

-Je vais voir Mycroft.

-Mais il est parti à New York. Tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai montré les billets et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais le suivre et tu as…

-LA FERME JOHN !"

Je ne peux pas, je n'en plus...

Il est trois heures du matin et pourtant je ne dors pas. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas dormir aux côtés de John. J'aurais l'impression de tromper Mycroft et si je dors sur le canapé John va me faire une scène. Par contre si je veille comme les nombreuses nuits d'enquêtes, ça va être que du feu.

Mes doigts se baladent distraitement sur mon ventre pendant que je ferme délicatement les yeux.

"Pa..Papa papa réveille-toi !"

"Mm qu'est-ce qui se passe t'es qui toi ?"

Un petit garçon qui est le portrait craché de Mycroft en pyjama sautille sur mes genoux en faisant la moue.

"M'enfin papa c'est moi...Maximilian ! T'es malade ? Tu me fais peur."

Des larmes commencent à perler sur les yeux de "mon fils". J'essuie du bout des doigts ses petites larmes et il se met à rire automatiquement avant de me faire un gros câlin. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un entrer.

Maximilian entends aussi car il crie de joie avant de sauter dans les bras du nouveau venu.

"Papa !"

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je vois Mycroft riant et embrasser mon fils

NOTRE fils.

"Mycroft comment on a eu...

-Tu te rappelles de l'adresse que je t'avais donnée, quand t'étais avec John ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien tu l'as quitté pour moi."

Son visage devient grave.

"Mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais tu vois, John t'aimait trop et...Il n'a pas tenu longtemps...Enfin il a essayé car il savait que tu étais heureux…Vraiment mais..."

Il bouche les oreilles de Maximilian, il est trop petit pour comprendre mais on ne sait jamais.

"Il s'est tué...En se tirant une balle."

C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve...C'est...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement quand j'ai ressenti le choc d'être tombé de mon canapé.

C'était un putain de rêve !

Oooh Mycroft qu'est-ce qu'il me manque.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain après avoir pris mon portable. Je compose un numéro et attend qu'on décroche...Je veux entendre sa voix... Assis sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, collé contre la baignoire, repliée sur moi-  
même. C'est le répondeur…Les dossiers de mon cerveau pourtant très développé vacillent, s'effacent. Je...

BIP

Je murmure doucement :

"Ah...euh Mycroft...C'est moi…Sherlock…je...je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais épouser John...et…euh...tu me manques...je t'en prie appelle moi… Je veux discuter avec toi même si c'est pour rien. Je veux te toucher aussi. Mais tu dois croire que c'est par égoïsme que je fais ça mais...non, je veux te faire plaisir…dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, je ferais n'importe quoi...tu m'entends ? N'importe quoi...Je...je t'aime."  
Après avoir raccroché je colle mon téléphone contre ma poitrine.

Et rêve à nouveau de nous trois...

.

* * *

Le message de Sherlock est si désespéré... Pourquoi a-t-il dit oui à John, alors ?

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je le rappelle.

Sa voix encore ensommeillée répond précipitamment :

-Mycroft ? Mycroft, c'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi... Tu... Tu pleures ?

-Non ! Enfin...Si. Tu me manques ! Je te veux, dans mes bras, heureux ! Pour être heureux aussi... Je sais que tu penses que je suis égoïste...

-Non. Pas cette fois. Tu as pensé à moi. Tu as dit que tu me voulais heureux. C'est la première fois que tu parles de tu et pas que de 'moi'... Rien que ça me rend heureux, Sherlock.

-Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi, et moi, et notre enfant... Il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau... Il n'était pas monstrueux... Et je sentais dans ma chair que je l'avais porté. C'était si beau de te voir le prendre dans tes bras...

-Sherlock, si tu veux vraiment porter un enfant qui soit nous deux, tu devras porter des jumeaux qui seront nos clones à tous les deux, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il renifle à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Oui, je sais que la génétique ferait d'un croisement entre nous deux une sorte de monstre... Mais même si je dois porter des jumeaux qui sont nous, ça m'est égal ! Rentre... My'... Je te veux, maintenant... Et sexuellement, c'est pire ! Je n'arrive pas à toucher John sans penser que je te trahis et qu'il m'aime au point de mourir ! Aide-moi...

-Oh, tu peux t'aider toi-même... Tu as juste à transformer son amour en simple admiration, en le faisant tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Un détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard en instance de divorce, par exemple... J'ai toujours pensé que Greg Lestrade devait être un amant formidable...

-Mycroft !

Je sourie.

-Je t'aime, petit frère. Je rentre bientôt. Laisse-moi un mois pour m'amuser au dépens des Américains et essaye de caser l'inspecteur et le docteur ensemble pendant ce temps-là. Ça devrait être facile, non ? Je dois y aller... Je te rappelle demain, bonne nuit Sherlock.

.

* * *

Ça été dur mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Ils se regardent plus, se parlent plus et se sourient plus. Ils ont même mangé à un restaurant tous les deux.

"Tu sais John je crois que il y a quelque chose entre Greg et toi…Tu sais...Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et tu peux toujours me quitter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demain va être le plus beau jour de notre vie car tu seras un Watson et moi un Holmes. Je t'aime Sherlock et je veux t'appartenir pour l'éternité et je veux avoir le fruit de notre amour. Sherlock.

-De...Demain ?

-Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Désolé je...je suis tellement stressé...

-C'est normal amour moi aussi je suis stressé mais on va y arriver."

Une fois que mon fiancé est parti, je fonce attraper mon téléphone…Toujours le répondeur :

"Mycroft c'est moi Sherlock...rentre immédiatement c'est urgent...Le mariage est à demain...a six heures du soir...Il..il s'en fiche de Lestrade !

Je...je t'aime mon amour."

...

Je me sens plongé à nouveau dans le brouillard de ma mélancolie. Il est dix heures du matin, il n'est pas rentré de New York.

.

Je crois que le moment est venu que le docteur sache quelque chose. Je suis rentré dare-dare, il est dix heures cinq quand je sonne. La voiture est garée à deux rues, tout devrait se passer comme selon mes calculs. Mrs Hudson m'ouvre et je la salue poliment.

Elle n'a jamais pu comprendre pourquoi j'aurais aimé ne pas être le frère de Sherlock : pour pouvoir être tellement plus...

J'entre dans le salon, je suis impeccable, costume beige, imperméable anthracite et cravate rouge. John est tellement aux anges qu'il ne voit pas à quel point Sherlock est crispé, dans son costard gris clair. Je m'approche de lui, sans me soucier du médecin qui lui tient les mains et je lui saisit le menton.

-Tu es magnifique.

-My'...

-Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous ne deviez venir qu'à la cérémonie, s'inquiète le docteur.

Je me penche sur Sherlock, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, et après un quart de seconde de surprise, il me répond, fermant les yeux. John est bouche bée, totalement choqué.

Je me lève, et entraîne Sherlock par la main.

Un cri nous retient.

-Attendez !

Je me tourne vers le pauvre John. Je le plains, mais il faut que je lui en envoie plein la figure si je veux qu'il lâche Sherlock.

-Écoutez, John. Sherlock est à moi. Il l'a toujours été. Je l'emmène.

-Il n'est pas votre chose ! Laissez-le faire ses propres choix pour une fois dans sa vie !

-Parce que vous croyez qu'il ne veut pas ? Vos sentiments vous aveugles ! Il n'a jamais été aussi mal que tout à l'heure. Et vous croyez peut-être qu'il a "choisit" de vous épouser ? Mais non John. Il n'avait pas d'autres options... Il tient à vous, il sait à quel point vous l'aimez, il savait à ce moment qu'un non vous aurait perdu, il n'a pu que dire oui.

Votre amour force la main aux gens qui vous aiment. Il vous doit des excuses, cependant. Il n'aurait jamais dû vous donner de faux espoirs.

-ILS N'ÉTAIENT PAS FAUX !

Le médecin se débat dans la glu de mes paroles.

-Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé chez moi, le soir où vous avez couché ensemble pour la première fois ? Il est venu, il m'a fait un strip-tease, j'ai essayé de le repousser, mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors c'est lui qui m'a jeté. Il voulait me faire mal. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est donné à vous.

-Sherlock... Dit moi qu'il ment... Que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un d'autre...

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure désespéré.

-Je suis désolé John. C'est vrai.

-Mais c'est ton frère !

-Et alors ? Nous sommes une famille de sociopathes, tu le sais bien.

-Et cet enfant que tu voulais, c'était pour lui aussi ?

-Oui. J'ai hésité, à un moment. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. J'aime Mycroft. Ça a toujours été le cas. Pardon John. Mais tu ne m'aime plus autant. Il y a Lest... Greg pour toi, maintenant. Tu peux oublier l'amour que tu as pour moi. Tu en es capable.

Il a l'air du type qui va se jeter sous un train.

Je soupire et regarde Sherlock, pour lui demander une faveur, une sorte de dédommagement pour John. Il lui doit bien ça.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers le docteur qui, plongé dans sa tristesse ,ne s'en aperçoit que quand je suis agenouillé devant lui, prenant ses lèvres alors que mon frère lui mordille la nuque en lui caressant le dos.

John se tend très perceptiblement, se crispe, même.

-Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

-Non. Si nous vous laissons, vous vous tuerez stupidement. Nous vous aimons tous les deux beaucoup, il est rare que nous aimions quelqu'un. Laissez-nous prendre soin de vous, John...

Ma voix le caresse, le tente... Sherlock décide de l'empêcher d'hésiter plus longtemps en lui faisant lever la tête et en l'embrassant suavement. Un peu jaloux, je lui vole un baiser au moins aussi chaud dès qu'il lâche John.

Celui-ci, les pupilles totalement dilatées, assombrissant ses yeux de désir, m'enlève mon pardessus et ma veste. Je l'entraîne à terre et Sherlock le retourne pour qu'il le déshabille aussi, avec son sourire des bons jours.

Pendant ce temps, j'enlève nos chaussures et me plaque sur le dos de John, épousant tout à fait ses formes à travers ses vêtements. Il frémit, s'arrête d'éplucher Sherlock alors que mes mains glissent le long de ses cuisses, remontent lentement, le faisant suffoquer alors que je souffle dans son cou et lèche sa peau, juste derrière ses oreilles.

-My' ! Je veux participer aussi, me rappelle Sherlock !

- Enlève-lui ses vêtements, sauf le pantalon...

Les doigts fins et blancs de Sherlock découvrent sa peau tannée par le soleil, usée, son corps musclé qu'aucun de nous deux ne possède. John émet un gémissement rauque quand Sherlock embrasse son entre-jambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Je le laisse pour me placer derrière Sherlock et finir de le déshabiller en entier.

John arrête soudain Sherlock:

-Montre-moi à quel point tu l'aime, lui, souffle-t-il, rouge comme une écrevisse. Il s'adosse contre le canapé, jambes écartées, le désir bien visible, alors que mon petit frère se redresse et presse son dos contre le mien.

Je frissonne d'anticipation et lui encore plus. Depuis combien de temps nous nous ne sommes pas touché ?

Je prends ses lèvres passionnément, mes vêtements volent à travers la pièce. Sa langue contourne mes clavicules et plonge sur mon torse alors que ses mains essayent de me toucher autant qu'elle le peuvent. Je me laisse faire, le regardant avec mes yeux brouillés...

Sa main gauche se glisse sur mes fesses, l'autre entre mes cuisses. La première esquisse de petits cercles autour de l'entrée de mon intimité.

Sherlock... Oh ! Il m'a pris en main plutôt violemment et ferme les yeux rien qu'à me toucher. Il est si beau comme ça... Il revient fondre sur mes lèvres. Et présente son doigt à John qui le suce sans faire plus de manières, convaincu.

Il nous veut.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, j'ai beau aspirer l'air, mes poumons le rejettent sans en retirer l'oxygène nécessaire. John m'embrasse, titille mes tétons alors que la bouche de Sherlock se referme sur mon membre.

Oh Dieu !

Je sens le sien, dur contre ma jambe alors qu'il est arcbouté au-dessus de moi, et celui de John, tout aussi tendu, contre ma nuque, ma tête reposant sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse mieux me dévorer... Pourquoi dois-je être leur jouet à tous les deux ?

Ils me noient sous les sensations, mon corps brûle, la sueur qui perle sur ma peau me gêne affreusement même si je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser.

Soudain, Sherlock me retourne, pour reprendre ses caresses sur mes fesses. Il est fébrile et délicat, doux et pressé à la fois...

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le membre de John, fièrement dressé vers le ciel. Il a les yeux braqué sur la limite entre Sherlock et moi, et quand les doigts de mon frère s'enfoncent en moi, me faisant gémir, quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire frôlent mon menton.

Mon sexe est encore imbibé de la salive de Sherlock, je le saisis, m'appuyant toujours sur le sol de l'autre, et, en même temps, je passe un grand coup de langue sur l'érection tendue, et John frémit. Je le "lave" totalement, allant et venant sur mon membre au rythme des doigts de fée qui me pénètrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et réclame à Sherlock la permission d'entrer en moi.

Lui m'a préparé, soigneusement, élargissant l'entrée et le conduit, relâchant les muscles...

-On ne peut pas rentrer à deux, n'est-ce pas, suppose-t-il à voix haute.

Je suffoque : Pitié, non !

John l'embrasse.

-L'un après l'autre, changeant toute les minutes, ce devrait être une frustration suffisant pour le punir de t'arracher à moi.

Ils le font ! Le sexe de John me transperce d'abord, m'envahissant de sa chaleur et je pousse un petit cri de douleur. Il bouge doucement les hanches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, et à la dernière seconde du temps imparti, il est en moi jusqu'à la garde.

Il se retire alors, me laissant vide, rouge, suant et haletant...

Faible. Je n'aime pas le sexe.

Puis Sherlock entre, plus sauvagement, comme son habitude. Je me redresse et lâche une longue plainte où se mélangent désir, plaisir et souffrance. Ses mains me collent à son torse, il se plante en moi sans délicatesse, se retire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son gland, avant de se réintroduire brusquement.

Je hoquète, les mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides... Et cessent soudain. Sa présence est remplacée par celle de John, qui effleure ma prostate juste avant de se faire relever par Sherlock, qui continue le travail alors que je ne retiens plus mes cris...

Ils inter-changent et se succèdent six ou sept fois avant que John ne jouisse en moi, finalement. Mon frère le suit et mélange sa semence à la sienne en moi qui me répand sur le tapis et m'écroule, épuisé, le corps douloureux, les poumons en feu...

Je ferme les yeux un instant.

J'ai beau dire, c'était bon...

.

* * *

« Alors ça t'as fait plaisir ce foutu plan à trois ?

-Je t'aime Sherlock tu le sais...

-J'ai envie My » je susurre en déboutonnant son pantalon.

« Tu es infatigable Sher...ah »

Je prends son membre dans ma bouche tout en essayant d'enlever mon pantalon.

« Attends John... est à côté...

-Et alors il sait à propos de nous !

-Nous devrions voir s'il va bien.

-Non Mycroft je veux te... »

De faibles sanglots étouffés retentissent dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Mycroft...choisis soit moi ; soit lui… »

.

* * *

« -Sherlock, Il ah !... un flingue ! Arrête-le ... Et je serais tout à toi. Je te jure que tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux, prouve moi juste que tu en vaux la peine... Que tu es quelqu'un de bien, pour une fois... »

Il suspend son mouvement.

« -Je ne suis pas un type bien. Mycroft, j'en suis à penser que si John se met en travers de mon chemin, je vais le laisser crever.

-... Aaaah, Sherlock... Non ! ... Après, fais quelque chose pour lui ! »

« -Tout ce que je voudrais, vraiment ?

-Oui, je souffle. Tout. »

Il se lève, sort son portable de sa poche et envoie ce que je devine être un texto à Lestrade.

« -Il s'occupera de lui. Maintenant, je veux que tu tiennes parole. »

Il s'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos, tendu, turgescent.

« -Mets-toi sur moi, fais-moi entrer en toi tout seul, sans préparation. De toute façon, après nos activités de ce matin, tu ne dois pas en avoir besoin. Et puisque tu ne veux pas lui faire de peine, je t'interdis de crier. »

Cruel... Blessé. Sherlock. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais il tourna la tête.

Ah.

Bon.

Je montais à cheval sur son bas ventre, guidait son membre vers mon anus et descendait d'un coup sec, m'enfilant sur lui, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Ils m'avaient utilisé tous les deux jusqu'à la moelle, j'avais mal, j'étais épuisé, Sherlock ne m'avais laissé qu'une heure de sommeil après une nuit blanche d'avion à être rentré exprès pour lui et avoir subi toutes ses lubies.

J'ondule des hanches et il durcit encore, si c'est possible. Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti le sperme couler sur mes cuisses, dans la douche... Je ne sais pas si ça m'a dégoûté ou excité. Il tape dans ma prostate à chaque coup, je retiens toujours mes cris nous entendons Lestrade arriver, mais Sherlock me dit de continuer à bouger.

Bientôt, les plaintes du lit de John nous parviennent, mais nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre la tête à nous en préoccuper.

Je ne dois toujours pas émettre le moindre son, je me contiens autant que je peux, mais j'aurais préféré me faire arracher les cordes vocales, ç'aurait été moins douloureux. Je rejette la tête en arrière quand il se libère en moi.

« -My', tu es si beau, si désirable... Je vais profiter de toi autant que je peux, autant que j'ai rêvé de le faire. »

Il sort soudain des menottes de son tiroir et m'attache les poignets aux montants du lit.

Il relève soudainement mes jambes sur ses épaules et me prends violemment.

« -Ne crie pas, continue le silence, ça te va bien. »

Je me mords le bras alors que ses mouvements accélèrent de plus en plus... Je ne suis plus qu'un objet pour Sherlock, juste là pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels, ses fantasmes...

La douleur me fait planter mes dents dans ma chair jusqu'au sang.

Et puis le monde devient noir.

.

* * *

Mon amour me brûle, j'aime ça. Il est là pour moi.

J'embrasse son oreille avant de relever ma tête et d'accélérer encore.

« Dis-moi Mycroft… tu mourrais pour moi ? »

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, mes coups sont encore plus violents.

J'entends un gémissement étouffé avant de sentir quelques gouttes d'un liquide inconnu sur mon bras. J'allume la lumière et m'horrifie quand je vois le bras de mon frère en sang. Je murmure à cause de John mais l'inquiétude accapare mon être.

Je sors doucement de Mycroft avant de tomber du lit tellement je voulais en sortir et me mettre à genoux à côté de son bras blessé avant de le caresser et de donner des baisers.

« Tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui...je…

-Attends-moi je vais aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger là Sherlock."

.

* * *

**Alors, ce threesome, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Et le reste ?  
**

**Bon, Si c'est nul, c'est normal : ce sont nos... Mes premiers lemon (lulu n'y mets pas vraiment du sien alors que c'est son perso le plus pervers, c'est pas juste ! :p ) je suis donc assez inexpérimentée en la matière... Enfin, si c'est génial, c'est normal aussi, je suis Dieu... Mais je vous en prie, dites le, c'est toujours bon pour notre égo ! :)  
**

**Oh, vous qui avez prit la bonne habitude de reviewer, ne la perdez pas ! Les autres, commencez ! C'est largement moins dangereux que la cigarette ! :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22 : Mix et mother

**Yo !**

**J'ai compté sept review, donc sept chapitres pour vous ! :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous !  
**

**Pour la pub, je crois que vous êtes au courant... Merci à Emmy, et Encore plus à Lulu, et encore encore plus à VOUS !  
**

* * *

**Anonymous**_** : Crazy ? Holmeses ? Of course they are, that wasn't a real question,... is it ? So, yes, poor Mycroft... **__**  
Thank you so much for the review ! I love you ! We both love you ! :) And I'm glad to see there is english who read french ^^ Enjoy ! :)  
**_

**Pomme de terre volante : _Je ne veux pas perdre une revieweuse en la mangeant... Donc, ton bac, tu l'as eut ? Contente de te l'avoir fais oublié ne serait ce que quelques instants ^^_**_**  
**_

**_A_rianeyuy : _Contente que mon threesome t'ai plu ! :) Eh oui, Sherlock est passé du côté obscur de la force... -"- Pour la rapidité des description... Je suis sure qu'on peut faire pire... Mais à mon avis, c'est surtout le manque d'expérience :) Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimera la suite !_  
**

**Tempérance Hotryhenwood : _Ouaip, t'en a raté ! :) Merci pour la review ! (t'inquiète, les tarés sont les bienvenus.)_  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_22/Mycroft Holmes  
_**

**_.  
_**

.

-Comment ça ?

-... Je suis brisé... Je ne sens plus que la douleur, partout, en moi, en dehors... Partout... Sherlock...

Je me sentais pitoyable, vraiment, à demander de l'aide à mon petit frère... Pourquoi ne prenait-il jamais soins de moi ?

Où alors il m'a cassé, pour me réparer ? Je ne suis donc qu'un jouet ? Un robot, intelligent, vivant, mais qui ne mérite pas d'âme ?

Bon, Sherlock est un sociopathe, mais il peut comprendre ce que je ressens...

.

* * *

.

Mon cœur se serre. Mycroft…

Tout en préparant un morceau de coton avec un désinfectant, je lui donne un long baiser.

"Dis-moi Mycroft…je t'en prie, je crois te comprendre mais..."

Je commence à pleurer.

"Je ne suis qu'un imbécile,Mycroft !"

.

* * *

Je lèche le sang qui coule de mon bras avant qu'il ne salisse les draps.

Sherlock pleure, mon cœur se serre... Je le prends dans mes bras, avec le peu de force qui me reste.

« -Tu n'es pas un imbécile, Sherlock. Tu n'es juste pas habitué. Je suis très simple à comprendre : je ne veux plus souffrir par ta faute, je veux juste te rendre heureux, que tu me rendes heureux, pour toujours. Pas seulement te servir pour soulager tes appét1t animaux.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre ne ferait l'affaire ! Je voudrais t'exprimer ce que je ressens par mes gestes, mes actes...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Alors sois juste plus doux, plus tendre et surtout plus compréhensif envers moi quand je te dis que je n'en peux plus...

Je souris faiblement.

-Je t'aime, Sherlock. »

.

* * *

.

Tout en le serrant contre moi, je lui donne des baisers sur le cou.

Comment ? Comment peut-t-il m'aimer.

Que j'aime ces mots !

Le téléphone de Mycroft se met à sonner, il se déplace pour le récupérer mais moi j'attrape sa poitrine par derrière et lui lèche sa nuque et son dos.

« Mmm ne décroches pas.

-Sherlock…sois gentil."

Il décroche, son corps se tend.

"Allô,Maman ? »

.

* * *

« -Allô, Maman ?

"Bonjours Mycroft. Je te passerais les préliminaires (elle ne saura jamais à quel point cette phrase me soulage), je sais pour toi et ton frère."

-Oh, je souffle.

"OH ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE, OH ? Tu es un monstre, Mycroft, tu couches avec ton petit frère !"

-C'est lui qui a commencé. »

Elle doit être bouche bée que je lui sorte une excuse pareille.

« -Et puis Maman, soyons sérieux, deux minutes. Nous n'aurons jamais d'autre personne à qui nous pourrions faire suffisamment confiance pour les aimer, l'un comme l'autre. Et vous devriez penser à vous raccommoder avec Tante Anne, c'est bientôt son anniversaire... »

Elle coupe aussitôt. Je me laisse aller contre Sherlock, qui a le menton posé sur mon épaule.

« -Tante Anne ?

-La sœur de Maman. Nous ne sommes jamais allés la voir, Maman ne voulait pas car elle avait fait une tentative de suicide en apprenant qu'elle allait épouser Papa.

-Oh... »

« -Oui, elles avaient des relations un peu comme les nôtres.

-Entre femmes, ce doit être moins palpitant... »

« -Oh, il y a tout un tas d'objet qui peuvent être très utiles... Elle ne nous embêtera pas, elle sait ce que c'est, et qu'on s'aime sincèrement.

-Bon. Alors, si nous reprenions...

-Sherlock... S'il te plait. Je suis épuisé... »

.

* * *

.

« Tu es souvent épuisé...Mycroft j'ai tellement envie de toi. Je veux que tu me prennes comme tu en es capable. Même notre première fois devra paraitre ennuyeuse comparée à ce dont tu es capable. »

Me faire grimper aux rideaux, m'enfoncer ta langue dans ma gorge...

Je t'aime...

« -Écoute, je suis vraiment épuisé et la courte conversation que j'ai eu avec maman ne m'a guère excité.

-Ça m'excite quand tu parles comme un vieux.

-Je ne parle pas comme un vieux !

-Tiens ! Justement je parle comme ça parce que je suis vieux !

-Allez bébé fais-moi rêver ! »

.

* * *

.

« -Sherlock, est ce que je ne viens pas de te demander d'être compréhensif ? »

Je lui montre mon bras, qui saigne encore.

« -Ne me force pas à te faire lâcher prise.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça... »

Je soupire et me retourne, suppliant.

« -Sherlock, tu veux que mon corps se disloque ?

Il semble frappé par l'image...Mais il se reprend vite.

« -Tu n'en es pas à ce point-là !

-Sherlock... Tu sais ce qui arrive à quelque chose qu'on utilise trop ? Quelque chose dont on ne prend pas soin et qu'on ne soigne pas ? Ça se détruit, Sherlock. Tu veux me détruire ? »  
.

* * *

**Voilà pour le moment ! :) N'oubliez pas, une review = un pov de plus par chapitre, et puis ça nous fait un plaisir fou de vous lire, nous aussi ! :) **


	23. Chapter 23 : Mix 8

**Bonjours tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, vraiment... Et il faut que je vous prévienne, publier sera difficile pendant un mois ou deux, je part en vacances mercredi... Demain, quoi.  
**

**Huit review, huit POV ^^ Je vous aime tous ! ! !  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous !  
**

* * *

**neko :_ Merci pour la review, contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Je ne sais plus quel rythme corresponds avec quoi, ça fait longtemps que nous avons écrit tout ça... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)_  
**

**Arianneyuy : _Pour ton hypothèse, je dirais... Moui... Enfin, noooon, y a pas que de ça mais y en a quand même... Naan, en fait c'était juste pour avoir une bonne excuse et parce que c'était fun ^^" Merci pour ta review ! :)_  
**

**Anonymous : _You can speak english, It's okay,_ _if you speak french, you have to write a name behind your review ^^. I'm happy you like this Chapter, and I won't spoil you, you have the rest right now ^^ Have a good reading !_  
**

**Pomme de terre volante : _*panique* Une review par frite ? ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais... O"g"O *gloups*_ _A bon, c'était gore avant ? Bon, si tu le dis... Félicitation ! Hé, j'ai eut pareille que toi, et regarde ce que j'écris... La respectabilité mon c** ! :) Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

**_..._  
**

**_.  
_**

**_Sherlock Holmes :  
_**

**_.  
_**

.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot ! »Je murmure en le serrant contre moi.

« Moi aussi j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années. »

Je sors du lit pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. De là-bas j'entends Mycroft soupirer d'exaspération. Il va voir ma petite surprise !

« Mycroft, je demande avant d'ouvrir la porte, normalement c'est que les femmes qui sont excitantes quand elles sont habillées comme ça ? »

-Habillées comment ?...Aaah ! »

Mmmm. Mon déguisement d'infirmière sexy semble faire effet vu la tête ébahis de Mycroft.

« Ferme ta bouche, sinon une mouche va y entrer ! »

Il la ferma automatiquement.

La parfaite petite robe d'infirmière sexy qui va jusqu'aux hanches avec les talons aiguilles noires.

« Laissez-moi vous soigner M. Holmes."

Je soigne délicatement sa blessure avec le désinfectant et un bandage.

« Vous avez l'air tendu, M. Holmes, voulez-vous un massage ? »

En riant, il hoche la tête puis se met sur le dos.

J'attrape une bouteille d'huile de massage et en met sur mes paumes.

« Normalement les infirmières ne font pas de massage.

-La ferme !

-Soyez polie mademoiselle, soyez une vraie Lady !

-Une lady met-elle une culotte en dentelle ?

-Oh Sherlock... »

Je commence le massage.

.

* * *

Le corps de Sherlock n'est pas du tout ajusté pour des vêtements féminins, mais c'est si drôle...

Je ferme me yeux d'aise tant ses mains sur mon dos sont agréable. Je serais prêt à endurer n'importe quoi s'il y avait ça à la clef.

-Tu sais, Sherlock, je crois que niveau culottes, je préfère le satin.

.

* * *

« Aaaah ? Pourtant c'est une jolie petite culotte très douce, touche. »

Je me sens défaillir quand la main de Mycroft, glisse sur ma cuisse nue avant de caresser lentement la dentelle.

« Détends-toi mon frère, je veux prendre soin de toi...Enfin j'ai toujours voulu prendre soin de toi...mais...je ne savais pas comment faire et surtout...je n'osais pas."

Mes mains descendirent sur son ventre que je pétrissais tout en ondulant mes hanches.

"Et après ça, quand j'aurai fini que dirais tu d'un petit strip-tease avec notre chère amie Britney Spears ?"

.

* * *

« -Oh non, Sherlock ! Je me retenais déjà de rire ce jour-là... Non, je pense que je vais te déshabiller moi-même. »

Il frémit mais continue de malaxer mes muscles endoloris.

Je soupire de contentement et me redresse pour l'embrasser et retombe aussi sec dans les profondeurs du matelas. Je finis par fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le sommeil. Tout cela est si agréable...Si confortable... J'espère que quand il aura fini, il se contentera de se blottir contre moi et de rêver avec moi.

.

* * *

Oh il est si mignon...non pas mignon en fait...il est fort, c'est mon prince.

Même si c'est lui qui exauce les moindres désirs de l'autre.

Notre...notre enfant. »C'est impossible et en plus notre bébé sera malade. Pourtant...

« Papa réveille-toi !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mon trésor sautille sur mon ventre en riant. Je rêve encore.

Merci Seigneur de m'avoir apporté ce rêve...euh ne le prenez pas maintenant !

Que j'en profite...

« C'est mon anniversaire. Et papa a dit que c'était votre anniversaire à vous deux aussi.

-Par...pardon ? Euh...où est papa ?

-Je suis là Sherlock. Maximilian veux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes...ton déjeuner est prêt. »

Sur ses petites jambes, il court vers le salon.

« Notre anniversaire My' ?

-Ce jour là j'ai demandé ta main.

-Mais nous sommes frères My'.

-C'était un faux mariage bien sûr…regarde ta bague.

-Elle est sublime.»

.

* * *

A mes côté, Sherlock dort, tranquillement. C'est si rare que j'en profite...

Il murmure dans son rêve...

« -Mycroft... Maximilian... »

Oh.

Maximilian ? Pourquoi ce nom-là ?

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Je dois partir et je n'y arriverais pas s'il est réveillé. Il ne me laisserait pas partir.

Je me rhabille doucement, je suis tout contusionné et courbaturé, mais grâce à son petit massage, je vais mieux. Je lui laisse un message sur son portable, là où je serais sûr qu'il le verra.

« Travail, désolé. Mange un peu. Lestrade à une affaire pour toi et John. Viens me rejoindre chez moi quand tu l'auras résolue. N'oublie pas ta vie. MH. »

.

* * *

.  
Toute la journée j'étais d'humeur exécrable.

Je criais sur tout le monde, même quand ils faisaient preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence.

Mais c'était tout léger que je sonne à la porte de l'appartement de mon frère.

Cette fois c'est Mycroft qui m'ouvre.

« Passé une mauvaise journée ?

-Je suis au bout du rouleau, je me demande pourquoi.

-Moi aussi c'était pareil et je n'aime pas ça. »

.

* * *

J'avais tant eu envie de le revoir, je m'étais senti glacé toute la journée, loin de sa chaleur...

Mais c'est fini. Il est là, pour moi, je peux le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser et lui murmurer que je l'aime.

Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes avec empressement et l'entraîne à l'intérieur, refermant la porte sur nous, à clef. Personne ne doit venir nous déranger.

Je jette sa veste sur une chaise et déboutonne sa chemise alors qu'il fait autant de la mienne, nos bouches ne se lâchant pas. Nos salives se mélangent, nos langues se caressent l'une l'autre... Je le plaque à un mur et m'agenouille devant lui. Je défais sa ceinture d'un coup sec puis le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir.

Mon cœur fait un bond quand je vois qu'il à la même tenue que ce matin. Je lève vers lui un regard amusé et il rougit.

« -Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer... »

Tu parles... Je caresse ses parties à travers le tissu doux, suivant du doigt les motifs brodés. Puis je l'embrasse là, les happes et les mordilles, sans les libérer. Il gémit, frémit, ses jambes tremblent...

.

* * *

**Une tite review, siouplait ? Et j'essayerais de vous poster la suite demain. Ou ce soir. Mais plutôt demain. Mais peut-être ce soir. Si j'ai une ou deux review. Regardez demain.  
... :p  
**


End file.
